


Whatever Fate Decrees (We'll See It Through)

by Pattypixie



Series: Emperor Hux [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emperor Hux, Extremely Dubious Consent, Force Choking, Jealous Kylo Ren, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Purple Prose, Sick Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: Hux had been emperor for about a year, and the novelty has worn off. He is instructed by the Supreme Leader to marry a far off princess in order to acquire resources for the Empire. If only he could stop Kylo Ren from pouting for once.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> WOW MY 50TH FIC! 
> 
> I've been sitting on this fic for a while and I decided that I needed to post at least part of it before I see TLJ and completely ruins it. 
> 
> Note: These two are sappy, gross mother fuckers. If you feel they're OOC, they probably are. Fight me.

    “Emperor.”

    Hux softly snorted at the title as he took another sip of brandy. “You don’t have to ask permission to come in, Ren.” His eyes flicked up to the black figure in the doorway of his study. “And don’t call me that. You and I both know how ridiculous of a farce this is.”

    “You have to admit it’s effective,” Kylo Ren strode into the room, releasing the locks on his mask and pulling it off. He shook his head, causing his dark curls to bounce against his shoulders, and set the apparatus down on a side table.

    “Effectively endangering my life, maybe,” Hux scoffed. “Drink?”

    Kylo sunk down in the chair across from Hux. “I’m on duty.”

    “You’re always on duty.”

    “As your appointed personal bodyguard, I have to be.”

    “Hmm,” Hux reached for the bottle next to him and poured another two fingers of brandy into his glass. “Speaking of detesting orders from our real supreme leader, I received this today.” He set the bottle back down and grabbed the data pad next to it, tossing it carelessly in Kylo’s direction. The knight raised a hand and caught mid-air with the force. He floated it down into his lap, then opened the first message.

_     General, _

_         I’m sure you are settling into your new role as Emperor very nicely. To add to your new position, I have decided to make a very important political and strategic move. In one month’s time, you will be wed to Princess Lillia Haren to solidify various essential resources from the Kenia system. I have attached a photo for your benefit, but this union is not optional. Congratulations on your engagement. _

    Kylo swiped this finger across the pad furiously to view the attachment. The human looking  _ woman _ —he was loathe to even call her that with how young she looked—was conventionally beautiful, sporting bright green eyes, blond hair pulled back from her face, and a soft smile. He gripped the sides of the pad tightly and looked up at Hux.

    “Do you not like her?” Kylo baited. “She appears to be rather attractive. Suitable for someone of your position.”

    “Doesn’t really matter, does it?” Hux sighed. “She could be a hutt and I’d still have orders to warm her bed.” The loud snapping of his data pad caused Hux to freeze with his drink halfway to his mouth. He met Kylo’s eyes, fire roaring behind them as he held the two pieces of broken tech. “Something you’d like to comment on?”

    Kylo stood up and threw the data pad remnants to the floor. “I’ll be in my quarters. Scream if you’re in danger.” He snatched up his helm and quickly stalked out of the room.

    Hux stared as the knight left, bringing his glass to his lips. “That’s reassuring,” he mumbled sarcastically before downing the rest of the contents. Hux closed his eyes and savored the burn the alcohol left as it went down his throat. When Snoke had first appointed him Emperor, he had been ecstatic. Finally, he had risen above and received a title worthy of his work and accomplishments. It was his destiny, after all. However, it wasn’t soon after that he realized that his ascension was nothing more than a political move to appoint Hux as a figurehead for the new empire. While he still had his ship, The Finalizer, it had been removed from active duty and was now sitting, orbiting the outer rim planet that Snoke had decided to stick him on. His crew, no longer active soldiers and officers, but servants and reserve units in case of attack. And Ren…Kylo Ren, Snoke’s protégé, had been reduced to Hux’s personal bodyguard. In Hux’s opinion, the force user had been taking it surprisingly well. In the last year or so, he had only had to deal with fifteen tantrums, not including the most recent. He had even found Kylo to be relatively pleasant company, and there were more than a few times that Hux had considered seeing if there could be something more to their relationship.

    Hux wasn’t blind. He could see that Kylo was a very attractive individual, and had possibly watched him training, shirtless, in the courtyard of the palace on more than one occasion. However, it seemed that Kylo was completely oblivious or had no interest in Hux. The Emperor sighed. Now, he was being forced to marry, and there would never be any possibility of him and Kylo together. After a few more moments, he got up and retired to his bedroom. Kylo will have brought him a new data pad by morning, but for now it was simply easier just to sleep.

***

    Hux took a deep breath and smiled at the recycled air that filled his lungs as the shuttle ramp descended. His regulation coat hung heavy on his shoulders, but the weight made him feel better than he had in months. Finally, he was back on his ship. He could be back in command. He—

    “All hail Emperor Armitage Hux, first of his name!”

    The fantasy died as the docking area came into view and a neat row of officers and troopers bowing on each side of a blood-red carpet. His officers shouldn’t be bowing to him. They should be saluting. He could feel Kylo behind him, silently urging him to walk, and he wished that the headache that was steadily growing in his frontal lobe would cease. Quickly schooling his features, he stepped forward toward the commanding officer that had taken his place.

    “General Mitaka,” Hux greeted, moving his hand to indicate that he wished for the officer to stand.

    “Your Excellency,” Mitaka replied, reaching to take Hux’s hand. Hux quickly retracted his hand and Mitaka looked up at him wide-eyed, afraid that he had caused offense.

    “Please,” Hux shook his head. “I’d prefer a salute.”

    Relief cascaded over Mitaka’s face and he proudly snapped into a salute. “Yes, sir.”

    Hux snapped a salute back and a hint of a smile passed over his lips. “I’ll be staying in my old quarters?”

    “Absolutely, sir,” Mitaka confirmed, stepping to the side and matching stride with Hux as he walked down the carpet. “I have both of your suites exactly how you left them. The only addition is a door connecting the two rooms that only the two of you have access to open.”

    “This is acceptable,” Ren growled out from behind his mask.

    “It’s such an honor having you on board, Gen—“ Mitaka stopped himself. “Your excellency. The entire galaxy is anticipating your wedding.”

    Hux grimaced at the thought. The entire galaxy except him. “When are we expected to arrive?”

    Mitaka held up his wrist and checked his data com. “Approximately three days, sir. Unfortunately, we are unable to make the jump directly into the planet’s orbit.”

    “I see,” Hux replied, sighing internally. At least he would have three days on his ship. They arrived at the doors to their quarters and Hux turned to Mitaka. “I would like updates at the top of every hour.”

    “Yes, sir,” Mitaka raised his arm in a salute. “I’ll send the reports personally. It’s good to have you back, sir.”

    Hux returned the salute. “I’ll see you on the bridge shortly.” Mitaka nodded and turned to leave.

    “You should rest,” Kylo suggested.

    Hux scoffed. “I’d like to think you know me better than that.”

    “Why are you going to the bridge anyway?” Kylo asked. “You have no purpose there.”

    Hux turned swiftly on his heel and clenched his jaw. “I’ll go wherever I wish, whenever I wish.”

    “And you wish to go to Kenia and marry this woman?” Kylo countered.

    “I…” Hux narrowed his eyes. “It’s none of your concern. Is it safe for me to enter my quarters?”

    Ren stared at him silently for several moments. “Yes.”

    “Retrieve me in one hour,” Hux declared, placing his palm on the entrance pad. The door opened and he walked in before looking back to see Kylo standing at the door, waiting for it to close. Once it did, Hux ripped off his coat and threw it onto his bed. Gods, Kylo got on his nerves. He was just a damned bodyguard. Hux picked up the data pad that was laid on his desk and started to flip through it, going over everything that had happened on the ship while he had been planetside. The entire ship seemed to be in order, as if he had never left, thanks to Mitaka. The former lieutenant had been an excellent choice to replace him due to his unwavering loyalty to not just the Order, but to Hux specifically.  Once he was satisfied for the time being, he set the data pad down and made his way to the refresher. He looked in the mirror at his reflection and almost immediately looked away. It seemed his months as a recluse did nothing for his usual Arkanisian pallor. The dark circles that lay under his eyes stood out more than usual and, as he ran his fingers down his cheek, he could practically see the blue and purple veins under his skin. His head was so heavy all of a sudden. He reached up and pulled off the golden circlet that adorned his brow. As he held it in front of him, he gripped it tight, daring himself to break it in two. Emperor Armitage Hux. He scoffed. A fool’s title.

    A knock came from the door to the adjoining room and Hux dropped the crown into the sink in surprise. “Yes, come in.” He grabbed the band out of the sink and stepped out of the refresher to find Kylo entering his room, his helmet tucked under his arm.

    “It’s been an hour,” Kylo stated, his eyes trailing to where Hux was clutching his adornment.

    “Thank you,” Hux reached up with his free hand and smoothed his hair down. “Just give me a moment.” Gods, he was warm. He turned back to the refresher, set the circlet aside, and turned on the faucet. Why was he feeling so dizzy? The sink slowly filled with water and Hux cupped his hands under the stream. He splashed the cool water on his face and looked up to see Kylo looking at him from the doorway.

    “You don’t look well,” Kylo observed. “Perhaps you should reconsider your visit to the bridge.”

    “I’m perfectly fine,” Hux growled, gripping the sides of the sink as he glared at Kylo through the mirror to steady himself. “I’m…” He felt his head lighten and his vision start to blur. What was happening? “Ren, I—“

    The last thing Hux could remember was the clang of Kylo’s helmet on the floor and warm arms engulfing him before everything went to black.

***

    Upon waking up, Hux ventured to open his eyes but was greeted by blinding medical lights. “What in the…”

    Darkness quickly fell over him and as his eyes adjusted, he realized it was Kylo’s helmeted head blocking the lamp. “You fainted.”

    “How long have I been out?” Hux attempted to sit up and Kylo placed a hand on his chest, holding him down. If it didn’t irritate him so much, the show of strength would have been rather intriguing.

    “Two hours,” Kylo informed him, turning off the overhead lamp and sitting back. “You need to rest. Your body is having trouble acclimating to the change in atmosphere.”

    Hux could feel his face start to flush in anger. “That’s absolutely ridiculous. I spent practically my entire life on starships.”

    “You’re been planetside for a little over a standard year,” Kylo explained, irritation present in his voice, even through the vocoder. “Planet atmosphere is much heavier than a ship’s. Surely you noticed when we were first located there.”

    “Of course I—“ Hux sputtered. “Why aren’t you affected, then?”

    A small, distorted chuckle came from Kylo. “My helmet is designed to adjust to atmospheric discrepancies and eases the transition.”

    Hux frowned. “You could have informed me of this.”

    “I assumed you knew,  _ emperor _ ,” Kylo mocked. “I clearly remember suggesting you rest.”

    Hux stayed silent for a moment, infuriated that Kylo was right. “How long must I stay here?”

    “We can return to your quarters whenever you wish,” Kylo said. “You’ve been instructed to rest for at least the rest of the cycle, and then the next, depending on if your symptoms have improved or not.”

    “Absolutely unacceptable,” Hux grumbled.

    “I’m afraid that the one thing out of your control is your own health,” Kylo mused, a smile detectable from beneath the helmet. “A bit ironic, don’t you think?”

    “I detest you, you know that?” Hux sneered. “I’d like to leave.”

    “As you wish,” Kylo stood up and held out a hand to assist Hux. The emperor looked at Kylo’s gesture and purposefully ignored it, choosing instead to grip the bed and ease himself to the floor. He could feel his head starting to lighten again as he attempted to gain his footing, and unconsciously grabbed Kylo’s arm for stability. “Would you like me to assist you in getting to your suite?”

    “No!” Hux blurted, having difficulty catching his breath.

    “Hux, please,” Kylo appealed. “I can do it without directly touching you, if that’s what you prefer.” Slowly, Hux’s body was hoisted up with what seemed like invisible strings. He had the ability to relax, but his body remained upright without physical assistance. Hux released his grip from Kylo’s arm and sighed.

    “I…I appreciate it,” Hux mumbled.

    “Just walk normally,” Kylo instructed. “I’ll adjust the force to your natural movements.”

    Hux tested his movement and found that Kylo’s help wasn’t as awkward or inhibiting as he expected. On his way out, he informed the medical officer that he was returning to his quarters and the officer saluted him more precisely than he probably had in his entire life. Hux returned the salute, smoother than he anticipated. Mitaka must have sent out a memo that he preferred to be saluted, and he was grateful for it. Kylo followed him out of the area, supporting him with what seemed like no effort whatsoever. The sensation was akin to floating, and honestly, Hux was certain he could allow Kylo to carry him like this forever. He banished the thought from his mind. Ever since he received the orders for marriage, he had to remind himself often that nothing would or could happen between him and the force user. Hux lost himself in thought and relinquished almost all control of his bodily movements to Kylo. Once they arrived at his door, Kylo brought Hux’s hand to the data pad to open it, and guided him inside. Once the door was closed, Kylo moved Hux’s body into a horizontal position and laid him softly on the bed.

    “Do you need me to assist you with your clothing?” Kylo asked, once he removed his mask. Hux turned his face slightly toward the knight. His voice seemed far away to Hux, and the emperor nodded. Kylo stepped forward and went to unbutton Hux’s shirt, but pulled back his hands as if scalded. “Is it alright if I…May I touch you? I mean I could use the force if—“

    “Will you just help me?” Hux spat. “I’m already humiliated enough. You having to aid in undressing me isn’t going to make it any worse.” A flush graced Kylo’s face, and his hands, usually steady, shook slightly as he reached toward Hux’s shirt. As with the show of strength, in any other circumstance, Hux would be highly intrigued at Kylo’s actions, but he was far too exhausted to care at the moment. Kylo manhandled him out of his clothing, Hux attempting to help but feeling far too weak to be of any use. Once he was stripped down to his shorts, he allowed Kylo to pull the covers out from underneath him and bring them up and over his body.

    “Sleep, Hux,” Kylo instructed. “I’ll be here if you need anything.”

    Hux’s eyes closed, fatigue overwhelming him. “Thank…” The last word was lost as he succumbed to his exhaustion.

***

    Kylo was stirred out of his meditation upon feeling Hux start to wake up. He opened his eyes and glanced over, watching the redhead sit up, then yawn and stretch.

    “How are you feeling?” Kylo inquired.

    Hux ran a hand through his hair. “Better. Have you been there this whole time?”

    “Good,” Kylo stood up, ignoring the question. “I’ve increased the oxygen input in here.”

    “And what good is that going to do me out there?” Hux pointed at the door as he watched Kylo cross the room and grab something off of his desk.

    “Here,” Kylo stepped toward the bed and presented Hux with a small, black device. Hux took it and turned it over in his hand. It had two prongs, likely meant to go in his nostrils, attached to an inch wide, filter-like box probably to provide him with the maximum amount of oxygen available in the air.

    “I’m supposed to be seen with this thing on my face?” Hux scoffed.

    Kylo clenched his fists and frowned. “It’s that or stay in here the entire trip. Your choice.” He turned and grabbed his helmet from where he had set it on the ground. “I’ll be in my quarters.” Kylo pressed his hand to the pad next to their adjoining door and walked through, letting it close behind him.

    Hux rolled his eyes, then looked around the room for his data pad. He found it next to him on the end table and assumed that Kylo had placed it there. The notification light on the pad blinked and Hux picked it up, replacing it on the table with the oxygen device. It seemed he had wasted about eight hours with this ridiculous sickness. He opened the reports that Mitaka had sent to him and, as he scanned them, was pleased with how his—no—the ship was running. Everything seemed in order. His legs started to get restless and he got out of bed. It was a relief to find he didn’t need assistance and felt much stronger than before. Hux walked over to the refresher and noticed that while some color had returned to his features, he continued to be uncommonly pale. Without the artificial UV of the ship, his freckles had even wasted away to almost nothing, leaving his face clear. In the solitude of his own quarters, his depression was painted openly on his face, eyes cloudy and skin grey. Maybe he and Kylo had more in common than he thought, both donning a mask to face the rest of the world. Suddenly, he looked away from the mirror and walked back out into the living quarters. There was no way he could stay here. He needed some kind of distraction.

    Hux looked over where the oxygen device lay on the end table. He sighed. As garish as it looked, it was the only way he would be able to get out of his quarters. He walked over and picked it up. After examining it more than necessary, he placed it into his nose. It was much more comfortable than he expected, and when he checked his reflection in the refresher, it wasn’t nearly as ungainly as he pictured. He had a fleeting thought of apologizing to Kylo, but quickly squashed it. The knight would probably take him back down to the med bay. Hux walked over to the closet and found it stocked with regulation uniforms. He smiled slightly as he pulled one out, then quickly dressed himself. It was like coming back to himself as he donned the fresh uniform. He even chose one of the hats that were left for him, the only unusual embellishment being a thin, gold rope resting across the brim. He moved towards the exit into the hallway, but stopped, remembering that he couldn’t just stroll the ship as usual anymore. Hux frowned, then turned instead to the entrance between his and Kylo’s adjoining rooms. He sighed and rapped on the door.

    “Ren, I’m ready to walk the ship,” he announced, finding it pathetic that he had to practically get permission like a child to go anywhere besides his personal quarters.

    It was only a few seconds before the door opened and he came face-to-face with Kylo in his mask. “I was curious to see if you were going to leave without me.”

    “I don’t appreciate you spying on me,” Hux stated, stepping back and allowing Kylo to come in.

    “Simply keeping surveillance,” Kylo explained, stepping past Hux and making his way towards the exit. He opened the door and stepped out, Hux following behind him. As soon as he was out, Hux took the lead, heading toward the bridge. He brought his arm up and tapped his wrist com.

    “Sir,” Mitaka said in greeting through the com.

    “I’m headed to the bridge,” Hux warned him.

    “Very good, sir,” Mitaka acknowledged. Hux brought his arm down and clasped his wrist at the small of his back with his other hand as he walked. He could feel Kylo behind him, like a living shadow, barely making any noise. When he reached the bridge, Mitaka saluted him and the three of them turned to look out the viewport.

    “Glad to see you on your feet, sir,” the general commented.

    “Yes, well,” Hux tipped his nose up. “It appears that I became too accustomed to planetside life.”

    “I suppose that could happen to any of us,” Mitaka flashed a small smile at Hux, then turned back to the viewport. “Are you anxious about your wedding?”

    Hux sighed. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about. “Not particularly. I have faith the Supreme Leader chose a suitable wife.” He could feel Kylo’s mood shift behind him. Was he jealous that Snoke had found Hux a partner and not him? Typical.

    “Have you seen her?” Mitaka asked. Hux turned to him and the man flushed a bit. “Sorry, sir, I didn’t mean—“

    “Please, general, it’s alright,” Hux held up a hand. “I’m just not as used to casual conversation anymore.” He glanced quickly at Kylo before holding out his hand for Mitaka’s data pad. He handed it over and Hux put in his own credentials. He pulled up the picture of the woman and showed it to Mitaka.

    “Oh, wow,” Mitaka’s blush deepened. “She’s beautiful.” The general looked up at Hux. “You’re very lucky, sir.”

    Hux logged out of the data pad and handed it back to Mitaka. “I suppose so.” He didn’t feel very lucky. “I’m certainly anticipating an heir out of the arrangement, at least.” Hux heard Kylo stir behind him and noticed him storming off. Frowning, he turned back to Mitaka. “Excuse me.”

    “Yes, sir,” Mitaka nodded, punctuating the statement with a quick salute. Hux turned on his heel and followed after Kylo, furious that he had the audacity to leave his side. Soon, he found the knight, reliving his old days of destroying an extremely expensive panel of equipment. At least this was something Hux could handle.

    “REN!”

    Kylo stopped mid-swing, his lightsaber cackling above his head as if mocking him. He powered it off and turned to face Hux, his breathing heavy under his mask. “Yes,  _ Your Highness _ ?”

    “In here,” Hux walked across the hall and opened a conference room. “ _ Now _ .” He walked into the dark room and Kylo followed somewhat reluctantly, letting the door close behind him. “Lights, seventy percent. Oxygen, increase twenty percent.” He ripped the oxygen device off of his face. “Now, take that damned bucket off of your head.”

    The lights rose as Kylo reached up to undo the clasps on his mask. “What do you want, Hux?” He removed the helmet and walked over to set it on the table.

    “You could stop destroying my ship, for a start,” Hux started, stepping closer to the knight.

    “It’s not your ship anymore,” Kylo hissed.

    Hux frowned. “Regardless, maybe it’s simply because you have some sort of twisted quota to meet, but I’d like to know why you have a sudden vendetta against vital machinery.”

    “It’s not—“ Kylo huffed and narrowed his eyes at Hux. “Would you like to suggest an alternate way for me to express my anger?”

    “Bottling it up like a normal person would do the trick nicely,” Hux spat. “What in the gods is making you so angry anyway? Only good news has come from the field, and Snoke is still away…wherever he is.”

“It’s none of your concern,” Kylo grabbed his helmet and made for the door, only to be stopped short by Hux moving in front of him. “Out of the way, or I will move you myself.”

    “You are not leaving this room until you explain yourself,” Hux declared. “That’s an order.”

    Kylo snarled and threw his mask to the ground before reaching one hand up to wrap around Hux’s neck. “You want me to explain myself?” Hux’s eyes were wide in surprise and something else Kylo couldn’t quite pick out, but the emperor still nodded softly. The knight loosened his grip slightly and his eyes flicked to Hux’s slightly parted lips. It felt wrong in some respect, to be touching his emperor without explicit consent, but Kylo surged forward, capturing Hux’s mouth with his own. What Kylo didn’t expect was for Hux to reciprocate, deepening the kiss and bringing his hands up to tangle in the knight’s hair. The hand that was on Hux’s neck fell down to lay on his chest while Kylo’s other arm wrapped around the small of the emperor’s back, pulling him closer. Hux tugged on Kylo’s hair, pulling him off to breathe and frowned.

    “How long?” Hux demanded.

    Kylo could feel a blush creep up his cheeks as he caught his breath. “Three years.”

    Hux gripped Kylo’s hair tighter, causing the knight to wince slightly. “And you choose now, a week before my wedding, to confess?”

    “I wasn’t planning on confessing at all,” Kylo frowned and pushed Hux away. “As you said, you’re marrying that...aristocrat in a week. It doesn’t matter.”

    Hux crossed his arms in front of his chest, then brought one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Gods, Ren. You’re an imbecile.”

    “You can reject me without mocking my intelligence,” Kylo huffed. “I’m already aware nothing can happen between us.”

    “No, it can’t,” Hux confirmed, bringing his hand down but keeping his arms crossed. “I have my orders and as much as I wish, they’re not to do with you. We’re no longer an option.”

    Kylo’s face softened in surprise. “We were an option?”

    “Yes. Of course we were,” Hux sighed and glared at Kylo. “I assumed you weren’t interested after all of the hints I dropped fell flat.”

    “What hints?” Kylo tried to remember at least one instance of the general flirting with him.

    “I asked you to have a drink with me at least five times.”

    “I don’t drink.”

    “Well, you could have said that instead of scoffing behind that stupid mask and walking away.”

    “As if you’re much better,” Kylo argued, stepping closer. “You never took me up on my offers to help you train.”

    “I was running a planet-sized superweapon, Ren!” Hux snarled back, closing the space between them more. “I didn’t have a lot of time or energy.”

    “Gods, can you just shut up?” Ren breathed, gripping the back of Hux’s head and pulling him in, crashing their lips together once more. Hux moaned into Kylo’s mouth as the knight practically engulfed him. Kylo surrounded him like a tidal wave, and he had never been more intent on drowning. The knight’s hands explored his body, running along his sides and down his back.

    “Ren…” Hux breathed, taking a second to pull away. Kylo took the opportunity to trail his lips down Hux’s neck and softly nipped beneath his ears. He felt Kylo’s hands move down, under his ass, and start to lift. Once he realized what was happening, Hux gripped Kylo’s shoulders and let him hoist him up onto the table. Hux pushed Kylo away slightly so he could easily unhook the tunic covering Kylo’s broad chest.

    Kylo used the time to unzip Hux’s uniform jacket and push it off of him. “You’re so beautiful,” he awed, running his fingertips along the soft, pale skin of Hux’s shoulders. Hux shuddered, leaning his body into Kylo’s, craving more of his touch. Kylo crowded into him, forcing Hux’s arms to fall from where they were working. The jacket fell off of Hux’s lean frame as he threw his arms back to catch himself on the table. Kylo captured Hux’s lips with his once more and wrapped his arms around Hux’s body, leeching the heat coming from under Hux’s thin undershirt. He was certain he would never be able to get enough of Hux. Just being able to have this was surreal. Now he could truly worship his emperor the way he had only dreamed of.

    Hux shook his jacket off and once he was free, reached up to entwine his fingers in Kylo’s hair. “Ren, please,” Hux whispered against Kylo’s lips. “I need you.”

    “As you wish, emperor,” Kylo looked into Hux’s eyes as they widened with desire.

    Hux pulled Kylo to him and breathed against his ear, “Strip.” He pushed his knight backwards, and Kylo backed up, the push only moving him as far away from Hux as he could stand. Kylo quickly followed directions, unhooking the rest of his tunic and letting it fall to the floor. He unhooked his suspenders and let his trousers drop before tugging his undershirt up and over his head. Bare, except for his tented briefs, he looked up at Hux for approval.

    Hux raised an eyebrow. “I believe ‘strip’ means everything.” He reached down and popped his own fly, relieving some of the growing pressure on his cock. Pushing down any fabric in the way, he pulled his erection out and stroked himself a few times.

    “Yes, sir,” Kylo licked his lips and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs. He slowly pulled them down, letting his cock bob up against his stomach once the waistband had cleared it. Once they had made it to his feet, he kicked them off and stepped toward Hux once more. “Is this what you wanted?”

    “Oh, my pet,” Hux purred, his eyes raking up and down Kylo’s form. “That and so much more. On your knees.” Kylo dropped and Hux crooked his finger, urging Kylo to come closer. “Come service your emperor.”

    Kylo crawled close and could feel his mouth start to water as he stared at Hux’s cock, still being loosely held in his hand. He placed a hand on each of Hux’s thighs and massaged his thumbs into them as he knelt between them. Hux took the hand that was on his cock and used it instead to grab Kylo’s chin. The knight looked up as his mouth was urged open and wrapped his lips around Hux’s tip as soon as he was pulled close enough. Hux sighed contently as his erection slowly slid into Kylo’s mouth, relieved that this was finally happening after so long. He moaned softly when Kylo swirled his tongue just right, and it caused Kylo’s hands to grip tighter on his thighs. While he was certain Kylo didn’t have much experience, he more than made up for it in enthusiasm. Hux thrust his hand into Kylo’s hair and gripped it tight, impaling Kylo’s mouth on his cock. He could feel Kylo’s throat start to seize up as he fucked into it, but he was failing to care, too wrapped up in how amazing the wet heat of Kylo’s mouth felt.

    “Oh, Kylo, I…” Hux trailed off into a moan, the knuckles of his other hand whitening as he gripped the edge of the table tighter with each thrust. His climax came quickly; Kylo’s only warning being his name being yelled by the emperor before Hux came down his throat. Kylo swallowed it up greedily, licking every last bit that he could find from Hux’s cock. He was sure he had never tasted anything so succulent. Once he was finished, he pulled away and looked up at Hux, awaiting more orders.

    “Come here,” Hux panted, grasping at Kylo’s shoulder. The knight stood and Hux pulled him close. “Kiss me.” Kylo happily obliged and Hux moaned at his taste in Kylo’s mouth. All he could think was ‘mine, mine, MINE’.

_     Yours. _

    Hux gasped at the sudden voice in his head that wasn’t his. He opened his eyes and Kylo’s stared back at him. “You think very loudly, Emperor.”

    “Have you always been able to hear what I think?” Hux asked, mildly suspicious but also curious as to why he hadn’t sensed their attraction before now.

    Kylo kissed Hux’s neck softly. “Your usual thoughts are on such a low frequency that I barely register them. I only know that they’re yours because it’s familiar to me. Similar to white noise.”

    Hux closed his eyes again and tilted his head as Kylo explored his neck and shoulder. “But, if a thought is directed at you, you’re likely to hear it?”

    Kylo hummed in the affirmative and started to suck a small mark into Hux’s collarbone. Without warning, Kylo was assaulted with images flowing from Hux’s mind, depicting the emperor and himself in various sexual positions. There was some of Hux taking him from behind as he was bent over the console of the finalizer. One depicted Kylo laying between Hux’s legs and eating him out while Hux was spread out on his bed, and certainly Hux’s favorite, Kylo riding him as he sat on his throne, crown askew. Kylo moaned aloud as he came from Hux’s thoughts and grinding against him. Hux rubbed his back as he came down, hips jerking a little through the aftershocks. The last image Kylo received was a brief one that he was sure Hux didn’t mean for him to see. It was them kissing at the altar of their wedding, a small affair on what looked like Arkanis.

    Kylo pulled back so that he could look at Hux. “Was that…”

    Hux flushed and looked away. “I apologize, I—“

    “Don’t,” Kylo reached up and cradled Hux’s chin as he looked into his emperor’s eyes. “Hux…I love you. You know that, right?”

    “Are you certain you want to love me?” Hux warned. “This is it. This is all we can have. We’ll be sneaking around the rest of our lives.”

    “I don’t care,” Kylo admitted. “Every stolen moment is worth it. Nothing in the universe could stop me from loving you.”

     Hux stared at Kylo for a moment, looking for a hint of dishonesty across his face, but failed to find any. “You really mean that.”

    “Does that frighten you?” Kylo moved his hand to Hux’s cheek and traced the bone underneath with his thumb. “If this isn’t what you want, I can remove this encounter from your memories—“

    Hux’s hand shot up and wrapped around Kylo’s wrist. “No.” He tilted his head and kissed Kylo’s palm. “I want this more than anything. More than this ridiculous title and crown. You may be the only thing in my life that’s real anymore.”

    Kylo leaned into Hux and barely brushed his lips. “Say it. For me.”

    Hux’s eyes fluttered between open and closed as they reacted to the feel of Kylo’s mouth so near his own. “I love you. Gods, Kylo, I do.” He surged forward and Kylo met him, melting into the sensation of pure adoration passing between them. It was subtle, but he was sure he could feel Kylo’s thoughts drifting into his own mind. Maybe this is what it was like to fall in love with a force user.

    After only a few moments, Hux’s com sounded and he reluctantly pulled away to check it. “Mitaka is curious as to if we will join him for dinner.”

    “Tell him no,” Kylo suggested, nipping at Hux’s ear. “We’ll take our meals in our rooms and spend the rest of the trip there. Your bout of space sickness just won’t seem to go away…”

    Hux groaned. “Away, vile tempter,” he teased, softly pushing Kylo’s chest. “We have to go. I don’t want to arouse suspicion, and it will improve morale if they see me up and about.”

    “Fine,” Kylo sighed, backing away and starting to put his clothing back on. “What time are we requested?”

    “Shortly,” Hux informed, getting dressed as well. “It appears they are even willing to hold the meal for us.”

    Kylo slipped his cowl over his head and crowded Hux again. “I have no issue making them wait.”

    Hux indulged and gave him a soft kiss, but reached for his pressurizer. “Those are hard-working, proud officers and I have no intention of making them wait.” Kylo frowned slightly and backed off to grab his mask. “I will, however, promise to make it up to you immediately following our meal.” He caught a hint of a smirk from Kylo before his helmet covered his face.

***

     Hux could feel Kylo bristling with rage, inches behind him, as he stood on the landed shuttle, waiting for the hatch to open onto the surface of Kenia Prime. He sent a thought to him, reminding him to be professional, and ending it with the fact that he didn’t want anyone but the knight. It seemed to calm Kylo slightly, but he could tell that he was still on edge. The hatch opened and once the haze of the hydraulics cleared, Hux made his way down the ramp and onto the awaiting surface. His white cloak billowed behind him as he walked, attached on his right shoulder by a golden epaulet and chain. The rest of his ceremonial uniform was white as well, the only splashes of color being the insignia of the First Order on his left arm and the plaque of military awards and commendations he had earned displayed upon his chest. As he walked he took in a deep breath and sighed. The atmosphere and climate of Kenia was very similar to Arkanis and he almost felt nostalgic for a moment. A small gathering of people had turned out to greet him, and he noticed the princess among them right away. She was dressed in a flowing, lavender gown, trimmed with gold and purple. Her tiara was golden and discreet, designed to not take away from her looks. As for those, she looked very similar to the image that Snoke had sent him and, for that he was grateful. Pretending to be heterosexual was one thing. Pretending to not have eyes was something else entirely. Hux walked up to her and she quickly curtsied.

    “Your excellency, welcome to Kenia,” She greeted, only breaking eye contact for a second to bow her head.

    “Princess Lillia Haren,” Hux acknowledged. “I’m honored to finally meet you.”

    “And I, you,” Lillia smiled and raised her forearm in presentation. “Please, come. You must be exhausted from your journey.” She looped her arm under Hux’s and started to lead him to the palace. “I must say, I was surprised at your proposal, but after seeing a holo of you speak, well…” Lillia put a hand to her mouth and chuckled a little. “There was no way I could refuse.”

    Hux was certain that she meant his looks, if Kylo’s palpable rage coming from behind him was any indication, but he chose to play it coy. “Ah, so you agree with the direction in which I wish to take the galaxy?”

     “Oh, I find everything about you to be most agreeable,” Lillia flirted, smirking.

    “That is…” Hux was taken aback by how forward the princess was. “That is very good to hear.” He cleared his throat a little, then changed the subject. “You were correct. We are all very tired from our travels. I assume you have rooms prepared?”

    “Of course,” Lillia nodded. “Your room is located across the hall from my own and the rest of your entourage will be staying in the servant’s quarters.”

    “I will require a room made up for my bodyguard.”

    “There is place for him in the servan—“

    Hux stopped Lillia and turned to her. “Absolutely unacceptable. Ren is assigned as my guardian and protector day and night. If you do not have a room adjacent and connected to mine, you will move us to rooms that are, or he will stay with me in my quarters.”

    Lillia seemed slightly taken aback by the demand, but nodded. “We will ready the rooms you request, but in the meantime, he will have to stay with you.”

    “That will suffice,” Hux decided, turning back to continue walking. “Please, Princess, tell me more about Kenia.”

    As they walked the rest of the way to the palace, Lillia babbled on and on about Kenia and Hux half-listened, focusing more on what he planned to really do once him and Kylo got to their quarters. What felt like an amused warning came across his connection with Kylo and he had to hold down a blush at the reminder that Kylo knew what he was thinking. Lillia lead him all the way to his room and finally released his arm.

    “Here we are,” Lillia sighed softly. “My door is right there,” she pointed to an ornate, gold and purple inlaid door across the hall from his room. “Please don’t be afraid to let my guard know if you need absolutely anything at any time.” The mischievous look in her eye made Hux aware that she meant more than just fresh towels.

    “That’s very kind of you, but I’m sure Ren will be able to attend to my needs just fine,” Hux smiled, praying she didn’t get the subtle insinuation. “Please have your staff alert us when the rooms we requested are ready.”

    “Of course,” Lillia curtsied once more. “Rest well, Your Excellency.” She caught his eye once more before leaving and walked with her own guard back down the hall.

    “You’re incorrigible,” Kylo mumbled under his helmet as he opened the door to their room. He let Hux enter first, then came into the room himself, closing and locking the door behind him.

    “Oh, please. You were a—“ Hux was interrupted by Kylo holding up his hand to quiet him. He tilted his head in confusion, but understood once Kylo put his index finger to his vocoder. The room was bugged. How welcoming, Princess Lillia. Kylo held up his hand again, more relaxed this time, then clenched it into a fist. All the bugs that had been placed in the room were pulled out of hiding and brought to Kylo. He twisted his wrist and all of the electronics popped, destroying the devices and falling to the ground. Kylo relaxed and unlatched his helmet, shaking his hair out as he removed it from his head.

    “Seems as if your betrothed doesn’t trust you,” Kylo commented, setting his mask on a dresser.

    Hux unclasped his cape and tossed it toward a chair, uninterested as to if it landed or not. “Would you trust me?”

    “With my entire being,” Kylo admitted, turning back to face Hux.

    Hux turned back, quickly schooling the astonished look on his face. He walked up to Kylo and reached up to wrap his arms around his lover’s neck, pulling his face closer. “Love makes men blind,” Hux whispered against Kylo’s mouth.

    “Then take my eyes from me, so I may never see anything but this again,” Kylo responded, wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist, then leaning into Hux’s lips and deepening the kiss.

    Hux gave into the sensation of Kylo’s lips on his own and started to pull him backwards towards the bed. His knees hit the mattress and he sat down, dragging his hands with him down Kylo’s front. He looked up at his knight and gave a small grin as he started to divest Kylo of his trousers.

    “Let me thank you for protecting me,” Hux purred, taking hold of Kylo’s already hardening cock in his hand.

    Kylo’s eyes fluttered and he sighed as Hux handled him. “There’s no need to—Oh…” He let out a groan as he felt himself be enveloped by the wet heat of Hux’s mouth. Back on the ship, they had explored each other in every way possible, several times over. Nothing about it ever seemed less than extraordinary. In some other lifetime, Kylo would have been eternally happy staying forever in Hux’s bed as not just his bodyguard, but his consort and lover. They were all each other would ever need in the universe.

    “Hux…” Kylo moaned when the emperor pressed his tongue just right on the underside of his cock. He moved his hand to Hux’s throat and instinctively, Hux took him deeper. Kylo’s thumb brushed the underside of Hux’s chin, then pressed slightly, feeling himself filling Hux up. Hux looked up at Kylo, eyes watering slightly due to the pressure. His emperor looked so beautiful like this, tears glossing over his eyes and making them an even more stunning shade of azure. Kylo pulled back and thrust into Hux’s mouth softly over and over again, his thumb wiping away any tears that happened to fall. He felt Hux moan around him and gasped, the vibrations feeling absolutely incredible around his cock.

    Hux’s hands moved from where they were settled on Kylo’s hips and started to tug the fabric of his pants down. Once they were around his knees, Hux’s hands returned to Kylo’s thighs and creeped up, swiping a finger across Kylo’s puckered hole. Kylo moaned and pushed back a little on Hux’s hand, causing the emperor to smile, even with his mouth still full of his lover. He pulled off of Kylo and looked up at him, mouth red and puffy from use. “Get on your stomach,” Hux ordered, licking his lips.

    “Yes, sir,” Kylo nodded, kicking off his trousers the rest of the way and letting them lay on the floor. Hux stood up and Kylo crawled onto the bed, cock hanging thick and wet between his legs. He pressed his chest down onto the soft sheets and turned his head to look back at Hux while his ass stayed displayed in the air.

    “Perfect,” Hux marveled, placing a hand on one of Kylo’s rosy globes and rubbing softly. Kylo closed his eyes and moaned, pushing back into Hux’s touch. “Gods, the things you do to me…” Hux knelt on the bed behind Kylo and spread his cheeks, exposing a flushed, hungry hole, still damp from their activities earlier. He leaned in and licked across it, only to pull back and see it fluttering, begging for anything to fill it up. “Oh, Kylo, I wish you could see yourself.” Hux granted Kylo’s entrance a few more licks. “So beautiful, so willing, so desperate for me…”

    “Please, Hux,” Kylo whined, fingers digging into the sheets and gripping them urgently.

    “Patience, my love,” Hux exhaled against Kylo’s hole, blowing hot air across the damp skin. “Is it so wicked of me to want to take my time, now that we have a proper bed and no one to interrupt us?” He smirked as he descended on Kylo again, lavishing his entrance with broad swipes and alternating with sharp thrusts of his tongue. His lover writhed underneath him, Kylo’s breathing becoming heavy and more desperate with every swipe. Oh, how he adored the sounds that he could pull from Kylo, reducing such a powerful being to nothing but depraved moans. Slowly, Hux introduced his thumb with his tongue and Kylo whined as he started to be stretched open.

    Kylo worshipped Hux’s hands. He loved how each finger and thumb were so long and covered so much area when he was lucky enough to have them against his skin. He loved to suck on them, take them all the way to the base to get them nice and wet. He loved them wrapped around his cock, soft and delicate as Hux stroked him. Most of all, he loved them inside him, impaling him so deep that he could feel them in his throat. That’s what Kylo was anticipating now, as Hux teased him with the tip of his thumb. He pushed back softly, giving Hux permission to sink his digits further into him.

    Hux smirked at Kylo’s impatience and pushed his thumb into Kylo a little deeper. His hole graciously accepted the intrusion, Hux’s digit slick with his own spit. He sank into Kylo, marveling at how his thumb was being swallowed whole so easily. “Darling, bring me the oil,” Hux requested, holding out his hand that was not otherwise occupied. A little bit of rustling came from behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see a small, corked bottle drifting towards him. It landed softly in his hand and Hux closed his fingers around the bottle, smiling. “Good boy.” Hux pulled his other hand away from Kylo, much to his dismay, and opened the bottle. It was smart of him to ask Kylo to carry the small bottle, considering their usual supply was still tucked away in Hux’s belongings. He tossed the cork away, confident he wouldn’t need it again, and poured out some of the oil on his fingers. The slick substance coated his fingers as he rubbed them together, then dragged them over Kylo’s hole, leaving a glistening trail in their wake.

    Kylo shivered as Hux’s fingers passed across his hole and he bit his lip, holding back a groan. He felt Hux dip his index finger into him and Kylo gasped, pushing back against him until the digit was fully sheathed inside him. “Oh, Hux…” Kylo moaned, fucking himself on the single finger that Hux was merciful enough to give him.

    “You desperate little whore,” Hux gaped, watching his finger sink in and out of Kylo. “I suppose this isn’t nearly enough for you. Would you like another?”

    Kylo arched his back deeper and keened. “Please, sir…”  

    Hux smiled and obliged, sliding a second finger next to the first. He heard Kylo gasp and felt him clench around Hux. Every moment that he wasn’t in Kylo was like torture. With his other hand, he unfastened his own trousers and pulled his hard, swollen cock out, giving it a few strokes before returning to Kylo’s pleasure. “Turn over.” Kylo did as he was told and Hux was almost overcome with the sight.

    Hux’s knight was laid out beautifully for him against the royal purple sheets. Kylo’s hair was haloed around his head and his cheeks were flush with arousal. For the most part, his eyes were squeezed shut, but the rare times they opened, Hux saw they were glassy and dilated so far that he could hardly tell that they ever had a color. Kylo’s tunic was still on, but the tails were splayed across the bed and the bottom half of his body was completely bare. His thick cock jutted out from between his spread legs, wet and glistening with the beads of fluid that were leaking out every few moments. In essence, Kylo looked absolutely wrecked and Hux found it exquisite.

    It was then that Hux knew he couldn’t wait much longer. He added a third finger without any warning, earning himself a gasp from Kylo that quickly devolved into a moan. Kylo tried his hardest not to bear down on Hux, but it seemed that he couldn’t help himself when he was so full.

    “Hux,” Kylo breathed.

    “Are you ready?” Hux asked, knowing the answer. He ran a hand under Kylo’s knee and pulled it up so that it was wrapped around his waist.

    “More than,” Kylo replied, opening his eyes to stare at Hux. The emperor removed his fingers and poured the remaining oil from the small bottle onto his cock, stroking it a moment before edging forward and teasing Kylo’s rim. He inched himself in, fixated on Kylo’s face as he entered him. Once he was engulfed to the hilt by Kylo’s body, he ducked his head, knowing he would have to avert his gaze if he wanted to last any reasonable amount of time. Feather-light brushes from his hair tickled his forehead until he felt Kylo’s hand card through his hair and push the strands away. Hux looked up again at Kylo, and his breath hitched at the emotions he saw laid bare on his knight’s face.

    “My love,” Hux whispered, leaning forward, determined to feel Kylo’s lips pressed against his. Kylo willingly succumbed to the kiss, panting against Hux’s mouth as the emperor started to pull back and move in and out of him. One of Hux’s hands found Kylo’s hip and the other was entangled in his lover’s silky dark locks. Kylo’s hands were gripping either side of Hux’s face, determined to keep him down where his lips could reach.

    “I love you,” Kylo moaned into his kiss. “I love you.” He kept repeating the words as Hux thrust into him, not able to hold back anymore. Everything in the galaxy was gone in Hux’s mind and they were the only two beings in existence. Kylo loved him and, Gods, he was devastatingly in love with him as well.

    “Kylo, I…” Hux groaned as he tried to hold back as much as he could. “I’m so—“

    “Go on,” Kylo urged, moving one of his hands to grip himself. “In me, Hux. Please.”

    Hux’s grasp tightened on Kylo’s hip as he slammed into him. It only took a few more thrusts before he buried himself in Kylo and spilled into him, gripping his hair and side so hard, it had to be painful. Kylo let his head be pulled back by his hair and cried out as the pressure from Hux’s climax pushed him over the edge. Streaks of white coated their still clothed chests as they heaved from panting. Hux moaned as he felt Kylo clench as he came, the oversensitivity being almost too much to handle.

    Kylo relaxed as he started to come down and Hux slipped out in order to lay on his back next to his lover. The knight quickly wrapped his arms around Hux and pulled him in to place a kiss on his forehead. Hux smiled as he continued to try to catch his breath, draping his arm loosely over Kylo’s waist.

    “I’ll always be yours,” Kylo announced in a hushed tone. “No matter what comes of us, I will worship you any way I can until the end of time.”

    Hux looked up at Kylo and kissed him softly. “And I, yours.” He kept his eyes closed as he nosed at Kylo’s cheek. “Please remember that.”

    Kylo smiled and huffed a small laugh. “I’m not sure I could ever forget.” He closed his eyes as well and pulled Hux close as they drifted off to sleep, ignoring the nightmare just outside their bedroom door. For now, they had each other and that was more than enough.


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Chapter contains extremely dubious consent. Specifics can be found in the end notes.

The next day, they were moved into their new sleeping quarters, this time free of audio monitoring. Hux had chosen to not mention it, but he could tell that the princess was aware that they had found the bugs by the way she was acting. As gracious as she was the day before, her courtesy seemed to have increased infinitesimally and Hux was almost physically sick from it. He could feel Kylo’s anger grow as the day went on, and the dynamic between the two was giving him a terrible headache.

“This is very lovely, Princess Lillia,” Hux sighed, attempting to feign interest in their third viewing of the castle gardens that day, “but I’m afraid I’m feeling a bit ill. May we resume our conversation over dinner?”

“Oh, of course,” Lillia bowed slightly. “We will also have to start discussing the itinerary for the ceremony. Our rehearsal is tomorrow, as you know.”

Hux’s breath was almost knocked out of him as a wave of anger from Kylo struck him. “I’m aware.” He managed to fake a smile and took hold of Lillia’s hand. “Until later, my Princess.” He brought her gloved fingers to his lips and kissed them, causing a giggle to erupt from the girl. He smiled again, then let her hand go and turned to walk back to the palace.

“You must control yourself,” Hux chastised as Kylo started to walk at his side. “You and I both know this situation is not ideal, but it was inevitable.”

“Do you have to be so nice to her?” Kylo grumbled.

Hux rolled his eyes. “She’s going to be my wife, Kylo. It’s much easier to live with someone if you get along with them.”

Kylo stopped on the steps of one of the entrances to the palace. “She’s going to be living with us?”

“Yes,” Hux explained, confused. “After the wedding, she’s to be relocated back to our palace to live out her days with her husband, me. That’s how marriage works.”

“I guess I just…” Kylo huffed. “What about us? How are we supposed to be together if she’s under our roof?”

Hux sighed. “Let’s get inside. Please? I really am feeling ill.”

Kylo nodded and opened the door for Hux. He followed the emperor to their new quarters and once they were inside, all the pressure from being in public seemed to fall off of their shoulders. Hux removed his circlet and placed it on the desk, then unclasped his black day cape and let rest on the chair nearby. When he turned around, Kylo was removing his helmet and his belt was already hung on a hook near the door. Hux sat down on the couch in their joined suite and closed his eyes as he leaned back. After a few moments, he felt fingers brush his temples, then press in softly.

“Are you alright?” Kylo asked, bending down to press a kiss to Hux’s hairline.

Hux could feel Kylo easing his headache and sighed. “It’s better now.” He opened his eyes and looked up at Kylo. “The closer we’re becoming, the more I feel your emotions. Your anger today was overwhelming.”

Kylo frowned, but kept massaging Hux’s head. “I have trouble controlling it. In order to not lash out, I have to internalize everything.”

“Come here,” Hux requested, patting the cushion next to him on the sofa. Kylo retracted his hands, then circled around to sit next to Hux. The emperor twisted his body and laid down on his back with his eyes closed, his head pillowed in Kylo’s lap. “Ah, that’s much better.”

“Shall I add ‘Imperial Cushion’ to my job title?” Kylo joked, carding one hand though Hux’s hair.

Hux hummed. “I think ‘Head Imperial Guard and Relaxation Advisor’ sounds much better, don’t you?”

“I suppose that will do,” Kylo decided, smiling. He looked down at Hux and saw how relaxed he was, just from laying in his lap. It still didn’t take away the dark circles under his eyes, or the pale complexion that Kylo was sure was permanent at this point. His smile fell a bit, realizing there were still things he couldn’t do for Hux, as much as he wanted to. However, if this small comfort was all that he could provide, then he would do his best to make sure that Hux would never want for it.

“What are you thinking about?” Hux asked, eyes still shut.

“Continuing our conversation,” Kylo admitted. “We can’t spend the rest of our lives holed up in our rooms.”

Hux opened his eyes and sighed. “It’s not as if I want that for us either. You know that if I had my way, you’d be the one I’d be joining at the altar.” He reached his hand up and stroked Kylo’s cheek then brought his arm back down. “In arranged marriages, it’s common for the participants to have consorts or extramarital partners. I don’t think it would come as a shock to Lillia.”

“Do you really think she’d allow it though?” Kylo countered. “I see the way she looks at you.”

“She looks at me no different than you do,” Hux argued.

“Exactly,” Kylo traced Hux’s jaw with a couple fingers. “She’s absolutely infatuated, just as I am.”

Hux stared up at Kylo, the adoration on his face impossible to ignore. “Oh, Kylo,” Hux leaned his chin into his hand. “Please don’t be jealous. You know I only have love for you, and we will find a way to keep what we have.”

“I’m not jealous,” Kylo huffed. “I’m just…” He looked away as he tried to find the right words. “I don’t like the idea of her believing that this is consensual. She thinks that this is what you want and…I know that isn’t her fault, but it’s infuriating when she flirts and touches you the way that I should be.”

Hux sat up and turned his body back so that he was sitting next to Kylo. He grabbed the knight’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I know this is hard, but we’ll get through it. No matter what happens during the day, just remember that every night, I’ll fall asleep wrapped in your arms and every morning, I’ll be the one kissing you awake for the rest of our lives. No one can take that away.”

Kylo glanced at their hands together, then looked up at Hux. “I’ll be better. For you.”

“I know, darling,” Hux smiled and pushed some stray hair back behind Kylo’s ear. He moved his hand to Kylo’s neck and steadied it as he leaned in and closed the distance between them. The tension that plagued Kylo seemed to melt away as Hux kissed him, and he brought his arms around Hux to pull him closer. Hux pulled away after a moment and Kylo chased his lips, greedy for more.

“We have to go down to dinner,” Hux reminded him in a less than urgent whisper.

“Or we could skip it,” Kylo suggested, sliding his hand down Hux’s body until he was cupping his ass. He squeezed and Hux’s cheeks flushed slightly.

“You’re insatiable,” Hux teased, threading his fingers through Kylo’s hair then pulling back slightly. “We’ll go down and have dinner with our hosts. If you behave yourself, we can come back here and have dessert. Understood?”

Kylo bit his lip, aroused at the show of dominance. “Yes, sir.”

Hux leaned in close and let his breath play across Kylo’s ear and neck. “Good boy.” He quickly nipped at Kylo’s outer ear, then pulled away and stood up. Kylo stayed frozen for a moment on the sofa as Hux crossed the room to the wardrobe so he could pick out a different jacket and cloak for dinner. He snuck a glance at Kylo and smirked at the effect he had on the man. The knight seemed to be trying to even out his breathing as he gripped the arm of the couch.

“You are pure evil,” Kylo growled.

“Only when it suits,” Hux pulled a green jacket and a blue jacket out of the armoire. “Now, which do you prefer?” He turned to Kylo, putting both articles against his chest, looking for the knight’s approval on one over the other.

Kylo considered both hues for a moment. The blue satin brocade brought out the ocean hidden in Hux’s eyes, but the green matte silk did a much better job of highlighting his fiery hair. Honestly, Kylo had a very difficult time choosing. He loved Hux’s hair for its exotic quality and how it outwardly reflected the ambition and drive that consumed the emperor. On the other hand, Hux’s eyes were a rare beauty, and when Kylo looked into them he truly did feel like they were a window into the depths of Hux’s soul.

“Well?” Hux asked, a little impatient at the time Kylo was taking with his decision.

Kylo blinked out of his thoughts. “The green,” he decided. The world could have Hux’s hair, but his eyes, Kylo would keep for himself. Hux nodded and put the blue jacket back into the closet. He pulled out the matching cape, the same matte green on the outside with golden trim, and placed the set to the side. Kylo watched as Hux’s fingers started to unclasp the black jacket that he had worn during the day and had to force himself to look away. All he could think about is what those fingers were capable of, and he had to hold out through dinner. Gods, he needed to get a hold of himself. It wasn’t as if Hux was withholding anything physical. It was just that when their two bodies came together, it was more than just sex. Every kiss and caress held meaning and was full of emotion that both of them shared. The feeling was addictive.

“Are you ready?” Hux walked over and gently tilted Kylo’s chin toward him, shaking him from his trance. As Kylo expected, Hux’s hair looked absolutely stunning against the green of his jacket and shined even against the gold of his crown.

Kylo smiled up at his emperor. “Let me get my mask.” He stood up and passed by Hux to grab the helmet he had set on the table.

“I wish you didn’t have to wear that,” Hux sighed, following Kylo. “But, is it selfish of me to enjoy that I’m the only one who gets to see you without it?”

“Is it selfish of me to never want my face to be seen by anyone but you?” Kylo countered before pulling the apparatus over his head.

Hux smiled and ran his palm down the cheek of Kylo’s helmet. “Never, my knight.” He took a breath as he got into the proper mindset and looked back up at Kylo. “Let’s go.”

Kylo nodded and opened the door, walking out of the room first to assess any dangers that may be present. When he felt it was safe, he gestured to Hux that he could come out, and Hux took the lead, walking briskly to the dining parlor. They walked into the room where a large table made of a dark wood stood covered in the deep royal purple and gold that seemed to be a theme throughout the palace. Six chairs of the same make were placed around it, and three people seemed to already be in attendance. Lillia was seated at the foot of the table with her father and brother on either side of her. As Hux and Kylo walked in, they stood as a sign of respect.

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better, your majesty,” the princess bowed slightly, then took her seat again. Her brother and father followed quickly behind. Lillia swayed a little and Hux noticed that her glass of wine seemed to have been emptied fairly recently.

“Armitage, please,” Hux corrected her as he took his seat at the head of the table. “And, thank you. Nothing to be concerned about, it seems.” Kylo sat to the right of Hux and the rest of the table looked mildly discomforted, but remained silent. The first course, consisting of soup was introduced soon after he and Kylo had seated themselves. Kylo passed on the food, and Hux heard a snort of derision come from the other end of the table, but chose to ignore it.

“So, Lillia,” Hux started, after having a spoonful of the odd fish soup that he assumed was a local dish, “you mentioned that you wanted to discuss plans for the ceremony?”

“Yes,” Lillia smiled and gestured to her brother. “Liam has the itinerary.”

Liam cleared his throat nervously and pulled out a data pad from his lap. “I-If you have yours with you, sir, you can follow along…” He let out a small squeak when Kylo rustled and handed Hux a tablet from under his robes. “Yes, uh, as you can see, the traditional Kenian wedding ceremony is a rather short affair. Our important tradition occurs during the reception.”

Hux scanned the itinerary and frowned a little. “What’s this about consummation?”

“On, um, on Kenia we traditionally have public consummation of the marriage,” Liam mumbled. Hux felt pressure coming from Kylo and moved his leg so that it was against the knight’s.

“That is absolutely unacceptable,” Hux declared. “The imperial state does not require consummation, and I certainly will not do such an act publicly.”

“It’s part of our culture!” Lillia’s father blurted out. Hux shot him a glare and the mustached man backed down quickly. “You-Your majesty, it’s just very important to us. I’m afraid that without agreeing to it, we cannot accept your proposal.”

Hux’s eyes slid over to Lillia, who surveyed him over the rim of her newly filled wine glass. He was starting to see that his new wife was more calculating and cunning than he had originally expected. Very well.

“I see,” Hux set his tablet down. “I’ll consent to this, but only if it’s a private act. Just the princess and I. Absolutely no witnesses or…surveillance.” He narrowed his eyes at Lillia, who turned away to continue to eat her soup.

“Well, how will we know that it happened?” The father huffed.

“Mr. Haren,” Hux leaned forward slightly. “Are you suggesting that I, your emperor, the ruler of the entire damned galaxy, would have any reason to lie about fucking your daughter?” The man shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. “Because if you find me at all untrustworthy, I suggest you do away with those thoughts immediately. If you require assistance in doing so, my knight will have no issue removing them forcibly, I can assure you.” Kylo turned his head slowly to focus on the man and started to put pressure on his neck.

“I—I never meant—“ Tears started to form at Mr. Haren’s eyes. “I—I apologize, your majesty!”

“Armitage, please!” Lillia cried, worrying over her father.

“That’s enough, Kylo,” Hux turned back to his soup and took another sip as Kylo released his hold. “I believe we have reached an agreement, then?” He patted his mouth clean with his napkin and looked up at the family, expectantly.

“Yes,” Mr. Haren nodded, still attempting to catch his breath. “As a compromise, you may consummate the marriage with Lillia privately.”

“Excellent,” Hux flashed a small smile. “Is everyone ready for the next course?” Without waiting for an answer, he rang the bell that was next to him, signaling to the servants that they were ready to continue their meal. The soup was replaced with the main course, a plate of some sort of meat roast. If nothing else, it smelled absolutely delicious. Kylo nodded at the servant when offered the plate, indicating that he did wish to partake in this course. He reached up and pressed a button on his mask, causing the bottom apparatus that housed his vocoder to detach and raise, revealing his mouth and chin.

“See, Liam. I told you he was human,” Lillia slurred, taking another swig of wine.

Hux turned to the siblings. “Excuse me?”

“Noth—“

“We had a bet going,” Lillia explained, to her brother’s horror. “Liam was sure your hound was some sort of horrifying non-human thing, but I said that he was just a human that was so disgustingly disfigured that he couldn’t show his face for fear of blinding the masses.” She smirked. “Looks like I was right.” Liam’s shocked gaze flitted between his sister and Hux.

“Your majesty, I swear I—“

Hux lifted a hand to silence the boy, but kept his gaze fixed on Lillia. “I am going to presume that you are only admitting this because it’s blatantly obvious that you are beyond inebriated. I wasn’t going to mention your embarrassing state, but it seems you’ve forced me to bring it up.” Hux laid his napkin down next to his still steaming plate and stood up. “I have come to Kenia with the humble intention of marrying into your family, and honestly, I’m appalled by the lack of respect I’ve received this evening. I’m willing to overlook it and move forward without this tarnishing our future relationship, but I believe I’ll be taking the rest of my meal in my room.” Hux let his gaze wash over the entire Haren family. “Please use this time to reevaluate your priorities and determine whether you really want to accept the gracious proposal I’ve offered. I’ll expect an answer in the morning.” He stepped away from the table. “Come, Kylo.”

Kylo let the table see a small smirk before he lowered the apparatus and put it back in place. He rose and followed Hux as they left the room, heading back to their personal chambers. Once they returned to the room and the door was safely latched behind them, Kylo ripped off his helmet and threw it to the ground. He wrapped an arm around Hux’s waist and pulled the emperor to him, claiming his mouth with a fierce hunger. Hux opened up to Kylo willingly, tossing his circlet to the side as well, and clawing at Kylo’s back. When Kylo finally felt the need to take a breath, he pulled away only to nip softly at Hux’s ear.

“You were magnificent,” Kylo whispered.

“I couldn’t let them say those things about you,” Hux explained, moaning softly. “Not when you’re the most beautiful being I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Only next to you,” Kylo corrected, pulling his head back to look at Hux. “You’re rival to no one.”

A knock on the door startled them apart and Hux chuckled once he realized. “Our food.”

Kylo grinned at their mistake as well. “Of course. Will you get it?” Hux nodded and Kylo walked over to the washroom.

Hux opened the door expecting a servant and instead found the cart manned by Liam Haren. “Liam. I did not expect you to deliver our food personally.”

“Your majesty,” Liam bowed. “I wanted to apologize for my sister’s behavior. She’s normally quite pleasant company and rarely drinks wine so liberally.” He looked back up. “I’m afraid she is just nervous about the union. She doesn’t seem convinced that you are as enthusiastic about the wedding as she is, and she has it in her mind that it is your bodyguard’s doing.”

“I’m not sure what I have done to make her uneasy,” Hux said, “but you can assure her that I am looking forward to our wedding as much as she is. Kylo is not only my bodyguard, but my most trusted advisor and friend, so I expect her to warm up to him.” He nodded at Liam. “I appreciate you coming to apologize. I’ll look over the itinerary and send you any changes I wish to make. If there is a problem, we can negotiate during the rehearsal tomorrow. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes, of course,” Liam bowed again. “Thank you, your highness.”

“Until tomorrow,” Hux pulled the cart into the room, then closed the door and latched it again. Kylo came out of the bathroom, cowl and tunic gone, and leaned against the doorframe.

“I told you we should have taken our dinner in here,” Kylo smirked.

Hux turned to Kylo and smiled. “Well, you still got your wish. And look,” he walked over to the cart and lifted the lid of a small dish, “we even have dessert, like I promised.”

Kylo pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked behind Hux, wrapping his arms around him. “I think I’m hungry for something a little less sweet.” He nuzzled the crook of Hux’s neck and softly kissed his collar.

“Why am I not surprised?” Hux teased, closing his eyes and tilting his head to give Kylo better access to his sensitive skin.

“If your love was all it took to sustain me,” Kylo mused, “I’d gorge myself endlessly.”

Hux smiled. “Is that what we’re calling my cock now?”

Kylo nipped at Hux’s ear. “That and your ass,” he moved a hand and squeezed one of Hux’s cheeks, “and your hair,” he nosed Hux’s ginger strands, “and your skin,” his mouth moved back to Hux’s neck. “But especially,” Kylo turned Hux around in his arms and smiled, “your lips.” He leaned in and Hux graciously accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck and pulling him close.

Hux hummed as he pulled his lips away slightly. “I believe I promised you something if you behaved, and your behavior was remarkable tonight.” He dragged his palms down Kylo’s chest. “You’ll ready yourself on the bed for me, won’t you?”

“Of course,” Kylo pressed one last kiss to Hux’s lips before stepping away. “Anything for my emperor.”

***

Hux collapsed into bed after the long day of rehearsals, not even bothering to take anything off and letting his circlet fall off on his head and onto the bed covers. He could hear Kylo rustling around the room, removing his mask and cowl. While the day had been exhausting for him, he could only imagine how Kylo was feeling. The knight’s emotions had been kept in check for most of the day, but as it wore on, Hux could feel the control slipping. He turned his head to watch Kylo go into the refresher and sighed. This would be easy for neither of them. Taking advantage of the time Kylo was going to be out of the room, Hux sat up and started to remove his cloak and jacket. The silver coat was halfway down his arms when Kylo returned to the room, and Hux turned his head to look back at him.

“Hux…” Kylo breathed, standing still and staring at his emperor. Tears began to well in his eyes and a wave of agony pulsed outward from where he stood, hitting Hux within moments.

“Oh, my love,” Hux gasped, trying to suppress the tears that were now threatening to fall down his own cheeks. “Come here.”

Kylo didn’t hesitate as he crossed the room and climbed onto the bed, kneeling on the mattress. Hux turned his body, bringing his leg up to provide a pillow for Kylo’s head as it came down to rest on his thigh. His hand found its way into Kylo’s hair, and he began to comb through it, calming the knight with soothing sounds. A mumbling came from Kylo, his voice muffled by the fabric of Hux’s trousers.

“What was that?” Hux asked, softly.

Kylo turned over so he was lying on his back, head still comfortably in Hux’s lap. His eyes were ringed with red puffiness, and they avoided Hux’s gaze. “I don’t want you to sleep with her,” he repeated, after a deep breath.

Hux suppressed the urge to sigh. “I have to. It’s only the once and after that, I won’t lay another hand on her.” He continued to card his fingers through Kylo’s hair. “I assure you, I won’t be taking any pleasure in this.”

“That’s not the point,” Kylo quickly stated. After several moments of silence, his eyes flicked back into contact with Hux’s. “I can’t do this, Hux. I can’t watch you marry someone else.”

“It’s just a ridiculous ceremony,” Hux explained. “You know it mea—Kylo?” The knight sat up and got off the bed without saying a word. “What are you doing?”

Kylo gathered his helmet and cowl, then hesitated at the door between their intended rooms. “I mean it. I can’t do this. I—“ His breath hitched a moment. “This was a bad idea and you know it, too. We should have just left things be.”

“Kylo!” Hux scrambled off the bed and stood at the edge, facing Kylo and the door. “Please tell me you don’t mean what I think you’re saying.” He gripped the hem of his open jacket, begging his instincts to be wrong for once. “You knew all of this was going to happen. I have no choice!” Hux could feel his heart start to drop in his chest, threatening to shatter. “You see that, don’t you? If I call this off, Snoke will kill me! Would you rather I be dead?”

“You know that isn’t what I mean,” Kylo snarled, whipping around to face Hux.

“Then what?” Hux pleaded, wishing he had more to steady him than just his own legs. “Is my love not enough for you?”

“It’s not that—“

“Then come back,” Hux sighed. “Come back to our bed and make me forget about tomorrow.”

Kylo’s grip on his belongings tightened. “Not when I can’t.” He turned away and opened the door to the previously unused room. “Goodnight, your majesty.”

As Kylo closed the door behind him, Hux fell to his hands and knees, legs finally giving out from the enormous weight of the moment. That was all it took. A moment and Kylo was gone. Tears splashed as they fell onto the wooden floorboards and it felt as if Hux had no control over them. His entire world seemed to be crashing down around him, and he could do nothing except weep for his loss. Emotions seemed to come over him in waves, his mind reminding him what had happened every time he started to gain control. After several minutes, Hux looked up at the door, familiar with the barrier, but never remembering it feeling so dense and impenetrable. If he was a weaker man, he was sure he would be crawling toward it to beg for Kylo to return. Hux turned away and took several deep breaths. Maybe Kylo was right, and this was for the best. He had a duty. As much as Hux disliked the Harens, even Lillia deserved better than a husband in love with another. He gathered himself up and removed the rest of his clothing as if he was shedding a skin. Weakness was unacceptable, and Hux had broken his own rule of showing it in front of Kylo. No one would see it again, and this time he knew it was a promise he could keep.

***

“You are released for the consummation,” The aged priestess announced, her long silver hair blowing behind her as she closed the marriage ceremony. “As I understand, the consummation will be a private affair,” hushed murmurs of dissent echoed through the crowd that was gathered on the royal grounds, “but we must put our faith in our new leaders.”

Hux stared at Lillia, worried that his face would betray just how boring he found the entire thing. The princess looked stunning, shrouded in soft lavender with golden trim. She held a bouquet of some sort of red flower that was native to Kenia, wrapped in black ribbon to signify her bond to the empire. Hux, himself, was clad in an entirely white ensemble the only color being the golden circlet in his hair, the purple lining of his cape, and the gold cording that draped over his exposed shoulder.

Kylo had shown up at Hux’s door that morning, mask firmly in place. He had quickly accepted that he was unlikely to see Kylo’s face ever again. It almost comforted him a little, that over the years, Kylo would be able to see him age but to Hux, his knight would appear the same forever. Kylo had also put up mental walls, barring Hux from any emotion he was feeling. Today, Hux was grateful for it, but he knew that eventually he would get frustrated with the emotionless, faceless being that Kylo had forced himself to become.

Pressure started to build on his hands and Hux blinked out of his thoughts to see Lillia urgently motioning that they needed to move. He let Lillia lead him back down the aisle, smiling and waving at the clapping guests as he was expected to. The priestess followed them all the way to the designated “Room of Consummation”, as did Kylo. Luckily, it was just across the hall from Hux’s quarters, so he didn’t require Kylo to stay and wait for him. When they approached the open doors, Hux glanced at Kylo, who nodded, letting him know that there were no surveillance devices in the room. He held Kylo’s gaze for a moment before forcing himself to turn away and enter the room. That part of him was gone. He had to keep reminding himself. The priestess closed the doors behind them, and the sounds from the crowd were muffled considerably, leaving the two newlyweds in an awkward quiet.

Lillia headed to the large bed in the middle of the room, while Hux made a beeline for the selection of wine he had requested. He poured two glasses of some sort of local white, taking his time so he could calm his anxiety down. It had been common knowledge in the Order that Hux rarely had sexual encounters, but what wasn’t as well-known was that, while he had no problem entertaining men, he had never been interested in females of any species. Of course, they had a certain charm and aesthetically, he found them pleasing, but he had no sexual desire toward them at all.

“I hope you under—oh,” Hux turned around to see that Lillia was already spread out on the bed, completely nude. He looked at the dress, wondering how she had managed to remove it so fast, and spotted several hidden fasteners.

“Come on then,  _ husband _ ,” Lillia purred, emphasizing the title as if it aroused her all on its own. “Come and take what’s yours.” She ran a hand along her body, slipping her palm between her breasts, then dragging it down her abdomen until she stopped, just between her legs. Her eyes were practically predatory, taking Hux in like he was a feast.

“Lillia,” Hux cleared his throat, walking towards the bed and setting the glasses on a dresser. “I’d prefer if we discussed this first.”

Lillia’s eyes widened, then she smiled as a realization came over her. “Oh, are you into something a little more unusual?” She propped herself up on her elbows. “I don’t mind. I have some peculiar interests, too.” She winked and Hux felt his stomach turn as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“It’s not that, I—Can you please stop?” Hux huffed, taking hold of Lillia’s wrists so she would stop trying to undo the fastenings on his jacket. “Maybe I was wrong in assuming you were aware of what this marriage really is.”

“Armitage,” Lillia sighed. “You proposed to me. You only propose to someone that you’re in love with. I know we hadn’t met before but I’m sure you poured over holos of me, just as I did of you. I was already enamored with you before you even contacted me.” She smiled. “There was no way I could say no.”

Hux was frozen as he processed the information that Lillia had just given him. It made much more sense now as to why the Supreme Leader chose Kenia. With Lillia already in love with him, there was no way that the proposal would be refused, but if he married another, she could take resources away due to jealousy. When he came back to himself, he realized that Lillia’s lips had found their way onto his and was trying desperately to get him to open up. On instinct, Hux pushed her away and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

“Control yourself,” Hux scolded, standing up and turning his back to Lillia. “If we’re to do this, we’ll do it on my terms, understood?”

Lillia bit her lip. “Yes,  _ sir _ . Is that what you like, then? Dominating me?”

“Yes,” Hux agreed, deciding it was easier to just go with it. “Now, you’ll behave, won’t you?” Lillia nodded and he turned to the two glasses of wine on the dresser with his back to her. As he brought his hands up to grab the glasses, he flicked open the secret cache on one of his rings. He had hoped that he wasn’t going to have to use the drug, but it seemed as if he had no choice. Lillia wasn’t being rational and this was the only way to get through the night. A light powder fell into one of the drinks and once the ring was empty, Hux closed the cache. He turned back around with the glasses and held the spiked one out to Lillia. “Drink. Empty the glass.”

Lillia took the glass from Hux and emptied it quickly, barely taking her eyes off of Hux. She held up the empty glass and smirked. “What now, sir?”

“Lay back and close your eyes, darling,” Hux instructed, sipping from his own glass. “You’re doing so well, and I can’t wait to get my hands on you.” Lillia enthusiastically did as she was told and smiled as she closed her eyes. “Stay quiet. You have to be patient.” Hux watched as Lillia’s trembling body started to relax more and more as the drug took hold.

“What did you…” Lillia’s smile drooped and her eyes opened halfway. “Th’ wine…”

Hux tilted his head. “I’m afraid so. You’ll be asleep for a few hours and forget a little, but when you wake up, I’m sure you’ll assume you just had a bit too much to drink and were thoroughly fucked.”

“Why?” Lillia managed to say before the muscles in her mouth stopped functioning.

“I don’t love you and I never will,” Hux explained, taking a drink of his wine. “I never had any intention of sleeping with you tonight, but you simply wouldn’t listen.” He saw a flash of anger cross Lillia’s eyes before they closed and she passed out completely. Hux set down his empty glass and sighed, taking a moment to look at Lillia before finishing what he needed to do. It was incredibly unfortunate that he was forced to take this step. He had hoped Lillia would be rational, understanding that the marriage was arranged and absolutely not voluntary.

Hux crossed the room into the en suite and searched around for a bottle of oil. Luckily, he had stumbled upon a medical kit and took the gloves out of them. The less he had to actually touch Lillia, the better. Not locating the oil in the bathroom, he went back out into the bedroom and chastised himself for not checking the end table. Of course they would have it in reach.

Sitting down on the bed, Hux took out the gloves and put them on, snapping the elastic against his skin. He took a moment, holding the oil in his hands and working up the courage to do what he had to. It disgusted him that he even had to resort to doing it, but it was his only choice. The only way to survive was to fake the consummation. Taking a deep breath, Hux turned toward Lillia and spread her legs so he could access her folds easier. His hands shook as he opened the bottle and poured it over a couple of his fingers. The faster he could get this over with, the better. He hesitated slightly, but before any oil could drip on the sheets, he guided his slicked up fingers between her legs and slipped into her. Hux squeezed his eyes shut as he moved his fingers in and out of her body, mimicking the act of penetration. This was sick. He knew it, and he would never forgive himself. This is what he would remember every time he looked at her and it would be a wonder if he’d be able to look her in the eyes after. Reluctantly, he added a third finger, knowing that she would have to feel it when she woke up if she was to believe it happened. Lillia’s body put up some resistance, due to not being aroused anymore, but he supposed that was for the best. Hux only pumped three fingers inside of her a few times before pulling his hand away sharply, as if he was scalded. His heart raced as he stripped the gloves off, wanting to get away from Lillia as quickly as possible. He stood and grabbed the bottle of wine as he walked into the bathroom, throwing the gloves into the toilet and disposing of them. He took a quick swig of wine out of the bottle and then poured the rest out in the sink. The evidence was disposed of, the stage was set, and he felt like he could breathe again. Hux walked back out into the room, placed the empty bottle on the end table, and scanned the room, checking to see if he had missed anything. His plan had been simple enough and he made sure that loose ends were absolutely minimal. Looking down at himself, he realized he didn’t look nearly rumpled enough to have just engaged in intercourse. He removed his cloak and dropped it on the ground, resisting his impulse to fold it. As he unfastened his jacket a bit, he stepped on the cloak a couple times to encourage wrinkles. After he was satisfied, Hux picked up the cloak and sighed. If he met anyone in the hallway, he would claim that he was just grabbing some extra supplies for subsequent rounds.

Hux carefully opened the door and was relieved when he saw that no one was waiting outside, demanding evidence or something similar. Quietly, he snuck across the hall and opened the door to his room, backing into it to be sure that no one had spotted him. He closed it while he was still facing it, then sighed in relief.

“You’re back.”

Hux spun around at the sound of Kylo’s vocoder. The knight was seated on the edge of his bed, still dressed except for his gloves and cowl. He didn’t look up from the ground until Hux had turned and laid eyes on him.

“Yes,” Hux confirmed, heart racing from the adrenaline of being startled. “I’m glad you can still see under that thing.”

“Shouldn’t you be in there?” Kylo asked, standing and ignoring the slight from Hux. “Your wife will be wondering where you’ve gone.”

“That’s none of your concern,” Hux snapped, walking over and tossing his cape onto a chair. “Now, leave my room.”

“Your room…” Kylo let out a chuckle from under his mask, then held out his hand toward Hux, freezing him in place.

“What are you doing?” Hux gasped, finding himself stiff, unable to move from Kylo’s force grip. Kylo had never used his power like this on him before. Of course, he had seen it in action, but never personally been victim to it.

“Emperor Armitage Hux,” Kylo removed his helmet and set it on a dresser before turning back to Hux. He looked calm and calculated as he stalked toward Hux, but there was a possessive fire burning behind his eyes. “Everything is your property, but who is it that you belong to?”

“I am not your property, Ren,” Hux snarled as Kylo crowded him. “Not anymore.” He tried to hold his resolve, but it was fading fast with every step Kylo took towards him.

Once their bodies were mere inches apart, Kylo reached up his hand and wrapped it around Hux’s neck, his bare thumb dragging across the emperor’s jaw. “Aren’t you?”

Hux closed his eyes and sucked in a breath as Kylo touched him. Every point of contact where Kylo’s ungloved hand met his neck and face were like hot coals searing his skin and Hux couldn’t get enough. “Kylo…”

The grip around Hux’s neck tightened and he gasped, eyes snapping open to look at Kylo. “Answer me,” the knight ordered, practically growling.

“Yes,” Hux gulped, trying to suck in as much breath as Kylo would allow. The knight’s grip loosened, but his hand still remained around Hux’s neck. “Yes, you beast.”

Kylo sneered. “I’ll show you a beast.”

The next thing Hux knew, he was across the room, face down on his bed. Kylo’s body blanketed him from behind, straddling Hux’s hips, and holding his wrists on either side of his head. He was pinned to the mattress and a spike of arousal ran through him. The knight bent his head down and Hux could feel his ragged breath against his ear.

“What did you do with her?” Kylo demanded.

“Nothing,” Hux breathed. “I swear. I drugged her and made it seem like we did, but I didn’t. I couldn’t.” He felt what sounded like a breath of relief come from Kylo.

“Why?” Kylo asked in a hushed tone.

“You know why.”

“Say it.”

“I belong to  _ you _ ,” Hux admitted.

Kylo growled and nosed at Hux’s neck. “I’m going to make sure you never forget it again. Stay.” He let go of Hux’s wrists and climbed off of his body, but the emperor remained where he was. The anticipation of what Kylo was about to do to him was mounting, and he could feel his erection trapped between his own body and the bed. Kylo returned quickly, and Hux felt the front of his trousers become unfastened. Before he had a chance to consider other possible applications for the force, Kylo had pulled the article down and removed it, revealing his bare ass.

“Up,” Kylo ordered, kneeling down between his legs and spreading them as Hux lifted his pelvis into the air. “Gods, Hux, do you even understand what you do to me?” He grabbed one of Hux’s ass cheeks and squeezed it, letting out a groan. “I need you more than air.”

Hux gasped when he felt Kylo’s breath against his entrance, struggling to hold himself up. “Kylo, please…”

“You’re mine,” Kylo declared, biting down into the meat of Hux’s ass. Hux cried out and Kylo let go, licking the mark to soothe it. “I won’t let anyone touch you but me.”

“Never,” Hux panted. “For the rest of my life, only you.”

Kylo licked a stripe from Hux’s perineum, across his hole, causing him to shiver. Finally, Kylo started to lap at his entrance, coaxing the muscles to relax and open for him. Hux couldn’t help the wanton, pleading noises that came out of his mouth, begging Kylo for more. Never had he been happier to give up control. He soon realized that he didn’t have to hold himself up, since Kylo was assisting with the force. It caused him to relax, letting Kylo’s tongue slip inside of him and taste his inside walls. Hux let out a gasp when he felt the hum of Kylo’s moan against his sensitive skin, and couldn’t help but moan himself. Saliva dripped down from his hole and coated the rest of him, like Kylo was using it to mark his territory. Soon, Kylo was ready to add a finger, starting to stretch Hux open. He kept licking alongside it, still not ready to stop tasting Hux.  

“Gods, Kylo,” Hux whined. He reached underneath to take himself in hand but, his arm was forced back into place.

“Not yet,” Kylo warned. “You’ll come when I’m deep inside, claiming you.” He reached the hand out that wasn’t currently occupying Hux’s hole, and brought a bottle of oil to him. Once it was in his hand, he opened the bottle and poured it onto Hux, letting it drip down to where his finger was holding his lover open. Hux shivered at the sensation, his hips canting backward to entice Kylo to fill him up even more. That was all he wanted—to be claimed and filled by the man he really loved. Finally, Kylo obliged and slid a second finger into Hux, right alongside the first.

“So perfect for me,” Kylo praised, awing at how his fingers affected Hux as they slid in and out of his body. He had left the bottle of oil suspended in air while his hand explored Hux’s body, rucking his jacket up to feel the soft skin on his side and back.

“I need you now,” Hux demanded. “Take me. Please.” He couldn’t take anymore. He needed Kylo inside of him now. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t stretched quite enough because he wanted to feel it anyway.

Kylo’s only response was to growl as he gripped Hux’s hip, fingertips digging into his pale skin. He removed his fingers, leaving Hux’s hole open as he rushed to push his trousers down enough to expose his cock. Leaning forward, he teased the tip across Hux’s entrance causing the emperor to moan underneath him. Kylo grabbed the bottle out of the air and poured some onto himself before letting it sit midair again as he slicked himself up.

“It’ll hurt,” Kylo warned, still stroking himself a bit.

“Good,” Hux replied, turning his head to look at Kylo, his tunic gone from the last time he looked at him. “I want to feel you. I want to remember I’m yours.”

Kylo’s breath hitched a bit as he guided himself to Hux’s hole and started to push in. He knew it was going to hurt for Hux, but even for Kylo it was a tight squeeze. To relax Hux, Kylo started to rub the small of his back, hoping it would ease the pressure. Slowly, he eased himself into Hux, only pausing if it seemed to be too much for the emperor. This is what he lived for now. He and Hux coming together like this and becoming one. How Kylo thought he would give it up, he didn’t know. Hux was his soulmate. His everything. Nothing and no one else mattered or ever would.

“Kylo…” Hux moaned as the knight bottomed out inside of him. As he figured, it was a tight fit, but he was so full, he felt like Kylo’s cock was in his throat. Everything felt so right now that Kylo was inside of him. Soon, he adjusted to the intrusion and he could tell that Kylo was impatient to move. He nodded and Kylo slowly dragged himself out only a fraction before slamming back in.

_ Yes _ . This was exactly what Hux wanted.  _ Take me. Claim me. I’m yours. Only yours. _

__ __ _ Mine. _

Hux gasped as he felt his bond with Kylo return, flooding him with emotion. He barely registered the sound of a bottle breaking on the floor as Kylo’s control over his thrusts seemed to wane. Kylo fucked into Hux without abandon and Hux more than welcomed it. He felt like he’d be able to feel Kylo for years after this and he never wanted it to stop.

Kylo needed more of Hux. He needed him closer. Wrapping his arms around Hux’s middle, he lifted him up so he was sitting on Kylo’s lap as he was impaled by his cock. Somehow, he was able to make quick work of opening Hux’s jacket, and let his hands roam all over the emperor’s chest. Hux’s skin was practically on fire and Kylo couldn’t get enough, moving the jacket collar out of the way so he could mouth at Hux’s shoulder.

“Touch me,” Hux begged, reaching behind to grab a fistful of Kylo’s hair and turning his head toward him to capture his mouth. Their lips and teeth slid together in a messy kiss, but it was as perfectly desperate as the two of them felt. They panted against each other, and Kylo slid a hand down to wrap around Hux’s neglected cock. Hux whined and tightened his grip on Kylo’s hair as the knight stroked him.

“Come,” Kylo commanded, no more than a whisper against Hux’s red and puffy lips. With just a few more strokes, Hux threw his head back, crying his lover’s name as he climaxed. Kylo thrusted up into Hux as he clenched, making himself even tighter than before. He fucked Hux through his orgasm, finally coming deep inside his lover with a groan, fulfilling his promise. Hux turned his head to Kylo and kissed him through the aftershocks, bringing the both of them down gently. They finally pulled apart only to breathe and Kylo lifted Hux off of him, softly laying him down.

“Wait,” Hux called as Kylo turned to get a cloth from the en suite. “Come here.” Kylo obeyed, laying down next to Hux.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo sighed. Hux reached over and placed a hand on Kylo’s cheek.

“I know,” Hux replied. “But it’s in the past. I’m still yours, forever.”

Kylo closed his eyes and leaned into Hux’s hand. “And I yours.” He opened his eyes and smiled softly. “My Emperor.”

Hux smiled back. “My Knight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W specifics: Hux does not want to have sex with Lillia, but Lillia keeps trying to force herself on him. Hux decides his only option is to drug her and finger her to make it seem like intercourse occurred. He takes no pleasure in it and only does it for self-preservation.


	3. Act III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said 3 chapters--3 acts.   
> Basically, I'm a little burnt out on this story and I need to work on something else for a bit, but my conscience won't allow me to leave y'all hanging when I have a decent amount of the chapter done.  
> I've decided to leave it here for now, cuz its a decent stopping point, but I DO have more planned and I WILL be coming back to it soon. Be sure to subscribe to me or the story for updates! Thank you all for your support and enjoy!

Luckily for the both of them, Hux’s plan had seemed to work. Lillia assured her family that the marriage was indeed consummated, and she even seemed quite satisfied about it, making eyes at Hux every chance she got. Hux was able to avoid her at first, explaining that he had to return to his own palace to make sure that it was ready for her before she arrived. Hux indulged her in a kiss when she saw him off, but once the hatch to his shuttle was closed, Kylo’s mask was off and he was upon the emperor, licking the taste of her out of Hux’s mouth to replace it with his own.

“Three weeks,” Hux breathed, once Kylo moved to his neck. “Just us.”

Kylo nipped at Hux’s ear, pulling a small gasp out of the emperor. “In  _ our _ bed.”

“In every room in the palace, I think,” Hux smirked, pulling Kylo’s hips even closer to his.

“Still,” Kylo pulled his head back. “We’ll have to discuss our plan for when she does arrive.”

Hux shook his head. “Let’s not think about that now. I don’t want to think about her or remember that she exists for at least a week. Who are we even talking about?”

Kylo smiled and pulled Hux close, burying his nose in his ginger hair. “I haven’t the faintest idea.”

The journey back to their unnamed moon was much more agreeable than the days it took to get to Kenia. Hux was now aware of the pressure change and gladly wore his device whenever he was out of his rooms. He spent much more time on the bridge, watching at how well Mitaka had come into his own as General. There were even a few times where he took meals with him privately in order to hear more about his progress and pass on advice. Honestly, Mitaka reminded Hux of himself in a way. It was clear that he cared for his crew and his loyalty was to the Order and Hux, not necessarily Snoke. The General was obviously terrified when he admitted that, but Hux just smiled and gave him a look that was clear that both of them had the same secret. In return, Hux explained that his marriage was simply political and he was in love with another. It didn’t take long for Mitaka to understand who that meant, but he kept his silence.

Kylo was surprisingly amiable to him spending time with Mitaka, and even encouraged him a few times. Hux assumed it was because Kylo was aware of how much he missed commanding, and there would be more than enough time spent together once they arrived planetside. Of course, it didn’t stop the knight from filling every night and morning with affection. Hux was sure he was now unable to imagine going to sleep without Kylo’s arms around him, or not being softly kissed awake by the man that he loved.

When they finally landed, a sense of relief came over Hux. He never imagined he’d even come to think of the isolated and uninhabited moon as home. Upon first look, Hux hated the place. He hated that it had no name. He hated that Kylo had to come with him. Most of all, he hated that it felt like Snoke had abandoned him on a wasteland, his only duty to sit around and pretend to have power. As he watched them land in the courtyard of the grounds--surrounded in an atmospheric bubble--for the first time, it felt as if he had someone to really share it with. Sure, Kylo had been around before, but now his companionship was worth and meant so much more. As he walked down from the shuttle, he took a deep breath, free of his respirator, and smiled softly. He looked to Kylo, walking alongside him, and he felt a wave of affection come over him, even though there was no emotion present on the front of Kylo’s mask. 

They made their way to Hux’s quarters and they couldn’t lock the door behind themselves fast enough. Kylo removed his helmet and embraced Hux, but the emperor paused him by placing a hand on his knight’s cheek.

“What is it?” Kylo asked, turning his face to kiss Hux’s palm, but keeping his eyes trained forward.

“I just,” Hux’s breath hitched a little. “I still have trouble believing this is real sometimes. I never thought I’d have this—have you.”

Kylo smiled and placed his hand on top of Hux’s, enveloping it. “I do, too. Sometimes I think I’m going to wake up and all of it will have been a dream.”

“Did you dream of me before all this?” Hux wondered.

“I still do,” Kylo admitted, finally leaning forward and capturing Hux’s lips with his own. Hux moaned softly into the kiss, almost overcome with the affection he felt for Kylo. If someone had told Hux that his true love was the childish, infuriating, embodiment of a storm that had haunted the halls of his ship for near five years, he was sure he would have sent them to advanced reconditioning. It felt like they had lost so much time, and now they were forced to torture themselves to make up for it.

But, Hux refused to think about that now. He kissed Kylo desperately, as if he never would again. For now, it was just him and Kylo and nothing to keep them apart. He was sure that there was no way he would let the knight out of his sight or his arms for as long as possible.

***

“What are you thinking about?” Kylo mused, drawing soft patterns with his fingers on the bare expanse of Hux’s back.

“Shouldn’t you be able to tell by now?” Hux teased, goosebumps forming on his skin in the wake of Kylo’s touch.

“I could,” Kylo sighed, propping himself up on his side with his elbow, “but I don’t want to do that to you. You deserve privacy in your own mind.”

Hux turned his head to look at Kylo. The time since they left Kenia had flown by, and they now had barely more than a week before Lillia was to arrive. Anxiety had been eating away at Hux and he could only imagine how Kylo felt. He opened his mouth to answer Kylo, but thought better of it. “It’s ridiculous.”

Kylo smiled and bent over to place soft kisses along Hux’s shoulders. “I doubt that. Nothing in the mind of an emperor could be ridiculous.”

Hux huffed. “It absolutely could. I’m still a human being. I have flights of fancy that could never be possible.”

“Well, take me on your latest flight then,” Kylo insisted.

“Its…” Hux sighed and rolled over onto his back to face Kylo. “Do you ever want to just…go?” Kylo raised an eyebrow and Hux frowned. “Leave here. Run away. Find someplace where I’m not Emperor and you’re not a Knight of Ren.”

Kylo’s face fell a bit and he took hold of one of Hux’s hands. “Of course, I do.” He brought Hux’s fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. “I’ve thought of the ways, but they all end in disaster. Snoke will always find us. This is the only way we have to be together.”

“So, we live and love through a lie, because the truth will only be rewarded with death,” Hux summarized, looking up at the ceiling to avoid spilling the tears that started to sting his eyes.

Kylo let go of Hux’s hand and moved to push stray amber strands off of Hux’s forehead. “I’ll stand for everything else in my life to be a lie, because the most important truth is that I love you and you feel the same.” Hux still seemed unconvinced and Kylo continued, running his fingers through Hux’s hair. “There’s a story I was told when I was younger. It was about two young lovers who were forbidden to be together. One of them, like you, was promised to another.” The story seemed to peak Hux’s interest and he started to listen intently. “They got married to each other in secret, unbeknownst to their families. The only person that knew was the holy man who married them. Together, the three of them hatched a plan for the lovers to run away from their families.”

“Why didn’t the families consent to them marrying?” Hux asked, already absorbed in the tale.

“The families had been feuding for centuries,” Kylo explained. “It had been so long that no one really remembered why they hated each other; just that they did. Now, they had this plan and it was perfect. The lovers were going to run away and forget about their families’ ridiculous feud. However, someone found out about them and sent one into exile. The one who had been allowed to stay went back to the holy man and begged for his help. Of course, the holy man believed in their love and wanted to help them. He gave the lover a potion that would cause them to sleep so deeply that it would look as if they were dead. The holy man promised to get a message to the exiled one and in three days, they would be reunited.”

Hux wrinkled his nose. “Potion? From what it sounds like, the man gave her a tea made of Death Leaves from Kolaxis Six.”

Kylo chuckled softly. “That could very well be. As I said, it’s a story.” He touched the tip of Hux’s nose affectionately. “Don’t get caught up in the details. The lover took the potion and once they were in bed, drank every last drop. In the morning, when they wouldn’t wake, they were declared dead and placed in the family crypt to be kept cool while funeral preparations were made.”

“What sort of backwards planet doesn—“ Hux fell silent as Kylo’s finger pressed against his lips to quiet him.

“You’re not listening,” Kylo accused. “Promise to not interrupt?” Hux nodded and Kylo removed his finger. He could tell that Hux was getting into the story, so he slowly started to add some more embellishing. “So, the holy man had promised to get the exile the message, but his rider had an accident on the way and instead, the exile only received word of their lover passing. On the way to pay their respects, they acquired a poison. They would see for themselves if their lover was truly dead, and then join them if the message was true.” He could see Hux’s eyes widen, predicting what was coming. “The exile rode to their lover’s crypt as fast as they could and, upon seeing their true love laying cold and unresponsive, drank every last drop of the poison. Mere moments after the exile died, body lain over their lover, the sleeping one woke. They saw their lover, dead with the empty bottle still in their hand, and knew that they hadn’t received the correct message. They kissed them, praying that there was some small hint of poison left on their lips, but there wasn’t. Instead, they found a dagger that the exile had been carrying and plunged it straight into their heart. Later, the lovers were found by each of the families and they decided from then forward, that they would put aside their differences and forget the feud.”

Hux sat silent for a bit as he thought about the story. “I don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand?” Kylo asked.

“Why you told me this,” Hux sighed. “I see the parallels, but it doesn’t help my fear of us being killed for loving each other. In fact, I now see more than one way for us to die.”

Kylo repositioned and wrapped his arms around Hux, turning the emperor on his side to face him. “They died because they felt they didn’t have a choice but to die. I kept thinking that story was going to be ours; that the only way to freely love you was in death. These last few weeks with you have made me realize that I don’t want that. I want to love you in this life, and if that requires lies and sneaking around then, I’ll endure it.” He cupped Hux’s cheek and dragged his thumb under his eye, where tears were threatening to fall. “While I’d give anything to shout to the entire galaxy how I feel, I will gladly live the rest of my life in silence as long as I can grow old by your side.”

“Kylo…” Hux breathed in sharply, trying to hold back emotion.

“I love you,” Kylo declared, punctuating the statement with a soft kiss to Hux’s lips.

Hux pressed forward, chasing Kylo to deepen the kiss. His knight was right. To have this in any capacity was more than enough. He would play along with Lillia and Snoke, but his heart would always stay with Kylo. Nothing could take that away from them. Hux pulled himself closer to Kylo, entwining their legs and holding onto him as tight as he could. He was so wrapped up in his emotions and Kylo that he hardly heard the knock on their door.

“Your majesty!” The knocking turned to an insistent pounding. “There are guests!”

Kylo and Hux quickly pulled away from each other, both sets of eyes widened. They knew no one was expected for at least another week. “Who are the visitors?” Hux called out.

“The Empress, sir,” The servant called. “She has arrived early and is expecting you to greet her.”

Hux swore and scrambled out of bed, Kylo following in his wake. “Gods be damned! Is it so much to ask for one more week before continuing my suffering?”

“Hux,” Kylo walked around the bed and grabbed Hux by the shoulders, pausing him in his urgency. “We’ll be okay.” He kissed Hux’s forehead and wrapped his arms around him once more. “We’ll do what we have to.”

“I know,” Hux held Kylo close and took a deep breath, steadying himself. “I know.” He pulled away and placed a parting kiss on Kylo’s lips before turning away to get dressed. His hands balled into fists as he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a solid black ensemble with the only color being a dark, golden trim along the collar and cuffs. Today he was in mourning. Never again would he be able to express his love outside of closed doors and without hushed voices. Quickly, he slipped into his clothing and turned to the dresser that he had set his crown upon nearly two weeks before. He gingerly picked it up and noticed Kylo stand beside him, picking up his own mask. Hux looked up at Kylo one more time before he hid his face behind his helmet. Once it was covered, Hux placed his circlet upon his head and took a deep breath.

“Are you ready?” Kylo asked.

Hux flinched slightly at the distorted sound Kylo’s mask turned his voice into. “I don’t think I’ll ever really be ready.” He walked to the door and stood in front of it, waiting for Kylo to open it. “Let’s go.”

Kylo’s hand hesitated slightly at the handle, but he opened the door and Hux walked through, head high. The Knight followed behind him, quiet as a shadow, as they walked through the palace. As Hux stepped out of the palace and made his way to the landing pad, they acquired several troopers, ready to provide Kylo with the support he rarely needed. Lillia and her entourage quickly came into view and Hux’s stomach turned. She looked aesthetically beautiful, donning a deep purple traveling dress, even as she turned her nose up at the barren landscape.

“Lillia,” Hux greeted, nodding. “I apologize for not meeting you sooner. I wasn’t expecting you to arrive so early, but it’s a pleasant surprise.” There was a gentle nudge in the back of his mind from Kylo in regards to his lie.

“Oh, darling,” Lillia walked forward and wrapped her arms around Hux’s neck. “I just couldn’t stand any more time away from you.” She placed a kiss on Hux’s lips as he stood still, uncomfortable with her so close.

_ “At least act like you’re enjoying it,” _ Kylo projected into his mind. Hux sent a wave of playful annoyance back at him, then wrapped his arms around Lillia’s waist, but pulled back from the kiss.

“Right,” Hux cleared his throat as his cheeks blushed. “Well, let’s get you settled in then. Shall I have one of my staff give you a tour?”

“Absolutely not,” Lillia huffed, turning Hux around and stepping to his side, but keeping an arm interlocked with his. “I insist on  _ you _ giving me the tour.”

“Of course,” Hux forced a smile, and walked her back towards the palace, both entourages in tow. He felt Lillia’s grip tighten on his arm and he cringed, planning the tour to take as little time as possible. The troopers left them as they continued inside, leaving Kylo as the only one trailing behind the Imperial couple.

“Armitage,” Lillia whispered, her breath against Hux’s ear causing an unwelcome shiver to run down his spine. “Does he  _ have _ to join us? I mean, do you really need a bodyguard when it’s just me?”

Hux felt a spike of anger come from Kylo, but quickly patted it down with reassurance. “Darling, Ren isn’t just  _ my _ bodyguard anymore,” he explained. “He’s yours as well. Just as he keeps me safe, he will keep you safe. I trust him and I hope you will grow to as well, because I can’t image how I would live with myself if any harm came to you.”

_ “Does lying always come to you that easy?”  _ Kylo asked.

_ “Only when it isn’t to you,” _ Hux replied, putting a smile on his face for Lillia.

“I suppose it’s alright then,” Lillia sighed, still somewhat annoyed but placated for the moment. Hux led her around the palace, showing her all of the things she now had access to. She seemed very interested in the garden, and Hux supposed that was due to her fixation with her own back on Kenia. After too long for his taste, the tour concluded with showing her to her quarters.

“This entire wing is dedicated completely to you and your staff, just as the east one is for me and my staff,” Hux explained. He walked forward and opened a door. “This is your bedroom. I hope it’s comfortable enough for you. As I’ve said, if there’s anything you need, just let me know and I’ll make sure we acquire it.”

Lillia walked into the room and looked around, running a hand across the bedspread. “Why haven’t you moved your things in here?”

“As I said, all of my things are in the east wing,” Hux explained, talking a little slower. “This wing is yours.”

“You’re going to walk all the way across the palace every morning to get dressed?” Lillia scoffed. “That seems a little silly, doesn’t it?”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “You misunderstand. I won’t be sleeping here.”

Lillia frowned. “You expect me to make that trek every morning?”

“No,” Hux stepped toward her. “I expect you to sleep in your own room. I’ll be sleeping in mine. It’s a common custom.”

“My parents slept in the same room for their entire married lives,” Lillia argued. “I want to wake up next to the man I love.”

Hux bit back the comment that he wanted to make and took a breath to calm himself and remember the excuse he had come up with. “I understand, but I can’t.” Hux put on a soft expression, hoping it would inspire sympathy in her. “I’ve never told anyone about this but, when I was in the academy, the last person that I shared sleeping quarters with tried to kill me. I was traumatized to say the least. The only person I can trust to be in my room while I’m sleeping is Ren, and that’s only because I’ve had years to create that trust.” He looked over at Kylo, who nodded, then turned back to Lillia. “Even though we’re wed, I’ve only known you a few weeks. I hope someday we’ll have that trust, but it isn’t now.”

Lillia looked down, obviously a little upset, but sighed. “I suppose that’s understandable.” She looked up at him again with a soft smile. “I hope we will gain that trust quickly. I especially hope that you’ll at least visit my bed a little sooner though.”

“Well,” Hux smiled back, “I think we’ll save that for another night. I’m sure you’ll be exhausted after dinner.”

“Oh, no, I—“

“It’s alright, darling,” Hux cut her off. “I’ll see you at dinner. Make yourself comfortable and someone will fetch you when it’s time.” Without waiting for a response, Hux turned around and left the room with Kylo in tow. They quickly returned to their quarters and once the door was closed behind them, Hux took a deep breath.

“That story wasn’t real, was it?” Kylo asked, once he removed his headpiece.

“About the academy?” Hux clarified, unfastening his jacket and letting it hang open. “The attempt on my life was real, but do you really think I would be traumatized because of something like that?” He looked up at Kylo. “Please.”

Kylo smirked, tucking his mask under his arm. “Of course,” he walked over and tucked a stray strand of hair back behind Hux’s ear. “What  _ did _ happen?”

“I killed him,” Hux shrugged. “It was common practice at the academy. If you couldn’t surpass your classmates physically or intellectually, you eliminated them. Instructors turned a blind eye to all of it since it meant that the herd thinned itself out. I believe I killed approximately ten of my classmates, but none that didn’t attempt to kill me first. I didn’t need to resort to such tactics to remain at the top of my class, but I refused to let it go if someone tried to take me out. As for rising to the rank of General…I believe I lost count of the bodies along the way.”

“Wow,” Kylo raised his eyebrows, impressed. “You almost make me sound unnecessary.”

“You are absolutely necessary,” Hux smiled and cupped Kylo’s face in his hands. “Who else could love me and make me as happy as you? You are essential to the empire’s success.”

Kylo’s cheeks flushed slightly, and he leaned in to steal a kiss. “You should get ready for dinner.” He kissed Hux once more before backing off.

Hux sighed. “I suppose.” He turned and walked to the en suite, letting his jacket slip off of his shoulders and fall to the floor as he walked. Coyly, he looked over his now bare shoulder at Kylo. “Join me?”

Kylo’s face broke into a grin, and he set his helmet down before following after Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> Cry with me!  
> Tumblr: @kyluxanonymous  
> Twitter: @Pattypixie


End file.
